Transformers interview
by TMNTluckygirl
Summary: Hello people! Ever wanted to find out what the Autobots and Deceptacons think? Well I am interviewing all of them myself, more will be explained in the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Nadia: *Looks at camera* Is this thing on? *see's red light* Oh yeah it is, silly me. Ok, hello my fellow readers I am TMNTluckygirl but you may call me Nadia. As you can tell by my name I love TMNT...but I have recently discovered something else that I am now a lover of. Transformers: Prime. Is it amazing? That would be an understatement, it's bloody awesome! And today I have a very special suprise for you, I have arrange interiviews with the very cast of the show! Amazing right? Ok I will first interview all of the autobots and the people on their side, then I will interview the deceptacons...if they don't kill me first. Now lets walk into the lair of the very autobots.

*Walks into lair and bumps into Rachet*

Rachet: Who are you? *Points cannon at me* Are you working for the deceptacons?

Nadia: Nice to meet you to. My names Nadia and I am here to interview you all.

Rachet: Posposterous, someone would of told me...

Miko: Yay! Your here. *shouts* Hey everyone, the interview person's here!

Nadia: I am now partly deaf *rubs ear*

*All of the autobots and human friends come up to me.*

Rachet: Why wasn't I informed of this?

Optimus: I told Miko to tell you *looks at Miko*

Miko: *grins* Looks like I forgot.

Arcee: *sighs* that's what happens when you leave Miko to do the work.

*Bumblebee, Raf, Jack Bulkhead laugh while Miko pouts*

Miko: I don't screw everything up...do I?

Nadia: Let's change the subject. Now that everyone is here I am gonna tell you how it's gonna work. I will Interview you all one at a time, then if it's ok you can ground bridge me to the deceptacons...

Bulkhead: Woah, your interviewing them as well? Are you trying to kill yourself?

Nadia: Haha no, I know what I'm doing they can't hurt me because they seek attention as much as they can, so an interview would be perfect for them.

Arcee: Kid's smart, I'll give her that.

Nadia: I shall ingore the fact that you called me a kid and get on with the interview. First is...Rachet.

Rachet: Oh joy...

(1 hour later)

Nadia: *turns camera back on* sorry about that, it took a while to persuade him to do the interview.

Rachet: I'm only here because Optimus ordered me to.

Nadia: Ok, I know. Right my first question for you is what made you become a doctor in the first place?

Rachet: Well, during the war of Cybertron many autobots were being badly wounded and there wasn't enough doctors to help them. I was on the fighting field at the time and got hurt myself, when I realised that autobots were dying I decided to help. I was taught all about medicine and physics, and was a doctor ever since.

Nadia: Wow that was very kind of you Rachet. Anyway, on a scale of 1 to 10 how much to you hate earth?

Rachet: Honestly, 9. The technolagy here is so primative. And when you call someone and they don't answer it goes to voicemail...I hate talking to machines!

Nadia: *starts laughing*

Rachet: What's so funny?

Nadia: Well that's so ironic because you talk to the autobots all the time and they're machines...

Rachet: Ok, fair enough but stop laughing about it!

Nadia: *stops laughing* sorry. But surely there must be something you like about this planet?

Rachet: Well, our human friends are very nice indeed, and the nature of earth can be nice to look at...just don't tell anyone. Bulkhead will never let me live it down.

Nadia: Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. Ok next question: what do you think of Knockout? He is also a doctor and a physician as well.

Rachet: Hate him! Along with all of them deceptacons! He is nothing but a show off and only helps the one's that are of use to him, all he cares about is his paint job.

Nadia: Wow strong words, do you think your clever than him?

Rachet: Of course I am, I have had years of experience and all he did was learn how to count to 10.

Nadia: Ouch, that's harsh. Ok last question, how do you feel when you have to stay behind while the others go out on missions?

Rachet: Terrible. I may be a doctor but I wish I could do more. They are always risking their loves while I stay here in a protected lair. I wish I could do so much more, that's why when I took the artificial energon I believed that I had to stay at the top of my game to help everyone...but it got the better of me. *looks sad*

Nadia: Ok I'm gonna tell you right now that you are so not worthless. What would the world be without doctors...empty. Everyone would be dying and hurt and so on. We need guys like you to help the sick and injured, and if you say your worthless again I'll get Bulkhead to break on of your...things.

Rachet: Thanks for that, and your not so bad either...for a human.

Nadia: I'll take that as a compliment *smiles* Ok Rachet you are done. You can go and do what you do best.

Rachet: *leaves*

Nadia: Ok that was Rachet everyone, see he's not always grumpy...well maybe most of the time but not always. I will see you next time when I interview Bumblebee.

*turns camera off*

**A/N: Hello people, this is my first Transformers story. Sorry if I didn't get the character right, I'm still learning :) Right how would you like to help me? If you want you can ask a questions for the character I am talking to in the chapters. So next is Bumblebee and if you want to ask him a question I will try and put it into the chapter. Make sure it's sensible people, no rude questions. Ok I shall see you all later...oh and I am gonna have a special guest with me in the next chapter *grins evily* but I won't tell you, you will have to wait and see :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Nadia: *Turns camera on* Hello again! Welcome back to the Transformers: Prime interview. Today I am going to be interviewing Bumblebee :) And to help me with that is a dear friend of mine, who so happens to really like Bumblebee...give it up for R.J North. But you can call her Becca for short, say hi Becca.

Becca: Hello everyone.

Nadia: Right lets get right to it. *shouts* BUMBLEBEE, TIME FOR YOUR INTERVIEW!

Becca: *Hyperventilating* I think I'm gonna faint when I see him

Nadia: Try and save the fangirl stuff after the interview, we don't want you fainting all the time. Oh and people, because I won't be able to understand 'Bee Raf is going to translate for me.

*'Bee walks in with Raf*

Nadia: Hello boys, nice to meet you. This is my friend Becca, say hi Becca.

Becca: *blushing* hiya.

Bumblebee: *bleeps and beeps*

Raf: He said it's nice to meet you both.

Nadia: Ok let's get straight to it. I have had some readers send in their questions and they shall be read out to you. This one is from 'Skellington girl.' She asked "Bumblebee I heard from a story that OP is your dad, is it true?"

Bumblebee: *bleeps and beeps*

Raf: He said that Optimus isn't his dad, but 'Bee looks up to him like a dad. Optimus has looked after him like a son so they have that sort of relationship.

Nadia: Awwww that's so sweet

Becca: Totally, I bet Optimus feels the same way.

Nadia: Ok, she then asked " What do you like about Raf?"

Bumblebee: *bleeps and beeps*

Raf: Thanks 'Bee

Becca: What did he say?

Raf: He said that I have been the only one that can understand him...literally. I feel like a brother to him and he would give up his life for me.

Nadia: That's very cute of you 'Bee

Bee: *whispers* He's cute anyway!

Nadia: *smiles* You do relalize that he heard that

Becca: What? *looks at Bumblebee* hehe...sorry.

Bumblebee: *bleeps and beeps*

Raf: He said no problem, he thinks you are a very nice girl.

Becca: *blushing like mad*

Nadia: Ok, last question from 'Skellington girl' she said " Did you notice that megatron is crosseyed?"

Bumblebee: *starts laughing with bleeps*

Raf: He said he didn't, but that was a funny thing to say.

Nadia: Ok thank you Skellington girl! Great questions. Now next we have 'Kcrb0202' she asked "Why is your name Bumblebee?"

Bumblebee: *bleeps and beeps*

Raf: He said that back on Cybertron he was very clumsy and all of the other autobots would call him Bumble, then when he first came on earth he saw some bees flying around and he liked then because they were yellow so he decided to call himself Bumblebee.

Becca: I like the name...it suits you well *blushes*

Bumblebee: *bleeps and beeps*

Raf: He said thanks, and that you have a nice name to

Becca: *blushing*

Nadia: Ok sorry to break up the romance in here but I need to get on with the next question. Ok 'Kcrb0202' then asked "how do you feel about Arcee?"

Bumblebee: *bleeps and beeps*

Raf: He said that he loves Arcee like a sister, they have looked after each other through thick and thin.

Nadia: Awwww that's sweet. Anyway thank you 'Kcrb0202' great questions! And now a question from Becca herself. Take it away Becca.

Becca: Ok, ummm...how do you feel being the smallest of the group?

Bumblebee: *bleeps and beeps*

Raf: He said that he sometimes feels weak being the smallest but he believes that even the smallest things can do big things.

Nadia: That is a good way to think

Becca: Totally dude, very positive. Anyway is it fustrating that humans have a hard time understanding you?

Bumblebee: *bleeps and beeps*

Raf: He said that it can be very fustrating at times but he has learnt to deal with it. And now he found me and I can understand him, he finds it a lot easier to deal with.

Becca: Thanks for answering my questions 'Bee.

Bumblebee: *bleeps and beeps*

Raf: He said no problem, they were good questions.

Nadia: Ok now I would like to ask you a question. Out of all the Deceptacons who do you hate the most?

Bumblebee: *bleeps and beeps*

Raf: He said Megatron because he does nothing but try and kill Optimus and he almost killed me.

Nadia: Awwww I don't like him either...especially with them crossed eyes.

Bumblebee: *laughing*

Nadia: Ok well you are done, bye 'Bee

Bumblebee: *bleeps and beeps*

Raf: He said bye and Becca...he hopes he sees you soon.

*Raf and 'Bee walk off*

Nadia: Awwww Bumblebee's very sweet isn't he Becca?

Becca: *frozen*

Nadia: Ummm...Becca? Earth to Becca *waves hand in front of face*

Becca: *faints*

Nadia: Oh dear, looks like the fangirl in her got the better of her. Ok well goodbye people, I hoped you liked it and I am interviewing Bulkhead next so keep on sending in your questions. Now if you'll excuse me I now need to attempt to get Becca out of fangirl mode.

*turns camera off*

**A/N: Ok I was very quick at getting another chapter out...yay me! Ok so next I am interviewing Bulkhead so if you wanna ask him a question I will try and get it up for you. Oh and to answer Kingstriker's question: Because he sometimes uses what other people say to get the message clear it will probably be done like that. Anyway thanks for reviewing and I hop you liked it :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Nadia:** ***Turns camera on* Hello again my fellow readers, welcome back to the Transformers interview. Oh and for people who are wondering, Becca is fine. It took me about 3 hours to calm her down, she is now at home dreaming of Bumblebee. Anyway now I am interviewing Bulkhead, say hi Bulkhead.

Bulkhead: Hey

Nadia: Ok, lets get straight to it. These questions are from 'Skellington girl' she asked "What is your past with Breakdown?"

Bulkhead: It's kinda hard to talk about but here is goes. Basicly we were in warrior class together and we were best buds...then when the war started he joined the deceptacon side and tried to kill me and Wheeljack, more Wheeljack then myself. We were enemies ever since.

Nadia: That's so sad. You used to be friends but then war got in the way. I hate wars! Anyway she then asked "Do you have a crush on Miko?"

Bulkhead: What? I don't feel that way about her...well maybe a little. She introduced me to heavy metal, the way humans are and stuff like that. But it's more like a crush you have on a celebrity or something, you like them but you know it wouldn't work and your ok with it.

Nadia: That was a good way of putting it. Anyway her last question is "what do you like to do in your spare time?"

Bulkhead: That's easy! I love listening to heavy metal, hanging out with the gang, breaking stuff, that sort of thing.

Nadia: That is very...cool. Anyway thank you 'Skellington girl' great questions! Ok next is 'Kcrb0202' she asked "what do you think of Miko?"

Bulkhead: I think she's awesome! We like the same music, we love to rock out and she's fun to be around. She can get on my servos when she decided to follow me on dangerous missions, she just doesn't realise that she can get hurt...or worse.

Nadia: Wow...that's deep. Anyway she also asked "why are you and Breakdown rivals?"

Bulkhead: I thought I already answered that?

Nadia: You told us your past with Breakdown, I think she wants to know why you are trying to beat each other in everything.

Bulhead: Oh, well after we turned against each other he would always try and beat me in everything...including kicking my backside. So I try and beat him, he try's to beat me...it's a vicious circle.

Nadia: Oh I see, anyway thank you 'Kcrb0202' great questions! Ok now these questions are from 'Kingstriker' they said "how would your relationship with Breakdown differ if there was no war?"

Bulkhead: Wow...I never even thought about it before. I guess we would still be best buds.

Nadia: That was a very good question, anyway the next question is "On a scale of 1 to 10, 10 being the best, how much do you think Ratchet likes Miko?"

Bulkhead: Haha, I think about a 7. Miko can get on Rachet's servos a lot but she's too fun for him to hate. I guess he has feelings after all.

Nadia: Yep, there's more to him then meets the eye. Anyway thank you 'Kingstriker' they were great questions. Ok my turn, apart from Breakdown which deceptacon do you hate the most?

Bulkhead: Megatron, there's no doubt about it. He is such a selfish, horrible character I could rip his spark out!

Nadia: Ok I think someone needs a breather, you can go now.

*Bulkhead leaves*

Nadia: Ok well I hoped you enjoyed that people and I will be interviewing Arcee next. So keep those questions coming in.

*turns camera off*

**A/N: Wow I am on a roll! So far I have had a new chapter out everyday... unfortunately it won't last. I am going to be very busy during the week so you might have to wait until the weekend to get another chapter from me :) Anyway Arcee is next so keep them questions coming in :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Nadia: *turns camera on* Hello again people, welcome back to the Transformers interview. Right let's not waste anytime...I am interviewing Arcee! Say hi Arcee.

Arcee: Hello

Nadia: Ok these questions come from 'Skellington girl' she asked "How did you meet Cliffjumper?"

Arcee: Well, I was on patrol on Cybertron looking after the chamber of Primus when I thought I saw something. I got my cannons out and Cliff got me from behind, he scared me so much I punched him. When I saw it was an Autobot I immedietly apolagised and he was fine by it. We were friends ever since.

Nadia: Awwww that's...cute in it's own way. Ok her next question is "Are you his girlfriend?"

Arcee: I was *looks sad* but only just. He only asked me out 7 months before he was killed.

Nadia: That is so sad. I am so sorry.

Arcee: That's ok, I know now that revenge won't bring him back.

Nadia: Well let me be the first to say you are a strong girl. Anyway she then asked "Do you have a crush on Jack?"

Arcee: What? Definatly not, I'm just protective of him. I've lost too many friends to let another one go.

Nadia: I can understand that, very sensible of you. Ok thanks 'Skellingtn girl' great questions! Ok next is my buddy 'R.J North'...she lives! *laughing* Anyway, her first question is "How do you feel about being the only girl Autobot of the bunch?"

Arcee: It can feel quite lonely at times...I wish I had someone to talk to. But I have no problems with the guys, they are the best.

Nadia: Ok, she then asked "Does you have any romantic feelings for any of the others?"

Arcee: Well...I dunno if I can tell you.

Nadia: Don't worry this is totally confidential...nobody will know apart from me.

Arcee: Well...Optimus is very kind and caring. He looks after all of us so well and guides us though the toughest of times.

Nadia: Awwww that's so cute! I think you two would make a good couple. Anywho, her last question is "Why did you chose to be a motorcycle?"

Arcee: Well, I like the look of them and they are fast...like me.

Nadia: I must admit whenever I see you your very fast. Anyway thank you 'R.J. North' great questions! Ok next is 'Kingstriker' and the first question is "Did you ever happen to know some of the decepticons as little sparklings?"

Arcee: Fortunatly no, and I wouldn't want to.

Nadia: Ok Arcee, calm down breath in and out.

Arcee: *breaths in and out* Thanks

Nadia: No problem, and the next question is "Could you picture Optimus smiling really big?"

Arcee: *laughing* to be honest I can't he is too serious to smile that big. I've seen him grin but never smile a big smile.

Nadia: Who knows...there's a first time for everything. Ok thank you 'Kingstriker' great questions! Ok now we have 'Lambor Terror Lep' she asked 2 questions but one of them we have already asked so I'll just ask the other one. "What are your feelings about Jack?"

Arcee: Well I do love him but more like a really close brother. He is my first human friend and he has done so much for this team that he doesn't even realise. I would give up my life for him.

Nadia: Ok thank you 'Lambor Terror Lep" great question. Ok my turn, I think we already know the awnser to this but which deceptacon do you hate the most?

Arcee: Arachnid...*looks angry* she will pay for what she did.

Nadia: *looks scared* ok I think you need to go and calm down, thanks Arcee.

*Arcee leaves*

Nadia: Phew, I thought I would of had to deal with an angry Arcee...not a pretty sight. Anyway I am interviewing the one and only...Optimus Prime next! I can't wait, so keep sending in your questions and I will see you soon.

*Turns camera off*

**A/N: Ok you know I said that you wouldn't see another chapter until the weekend...yeah I kinda lied :P I am just so addicted to writing. I'm sorry if all of my updates are boring you but it can't be helped. Oh and sorry 'Lambor Terror Lep' someone already asked that question so I just included the other one. Anyway I am interviewing the big man himself...Optimus Prime! So keep those questions coming in and I hope you liked it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Nadia: *turns camera on* Hello again my lovely, gorgeous readers. I am very excited today because I am interviewing the big man himself...Optimus Prime! Say hi Optimus.

Optimus: Hello

Nadia: Ok these first questions are from 'R.J North' she asked "Does you have a thing with Arcee?"

Optimus: It is not my right to say what is not...but I will say that Arcee is a lovely and beautiful femme.

Nadia: I dunno what you want to make of that but ok! Her next question is "How does he feel about the humans?"

Optimus: They may be small but they have so much to give, they have helped us though our darkest hours and they are brave. I am proud to call them my comrads.

Nadia: Awwww that's sweet. Ok she then asked "DOes he feel like his relationship with 'Bee is father/son too?"

Optimus: I would say so yes. I care a lot for Bumblebee and he is a brave scout. I would imagine that he seeks guidence so I try and be the one to guide on on the right path.

Nadia: Awwww see told you so. Ok her last question is "And what does he think about one of his Autobots having an Autobot/human relationship...?"

Optimus: Well, as long as they are happy together I am not one to judge them...why does she ask?

Nadia: Oh no reason. *smirks* Anyway thank you 'R.J North' great questions! Ok next is 'Skellington girl' again one of the questions is very similar to the one before so I'm gonna skip it and go to the next one. "Where did you meet ratchet?"

Optimus: We met in sick bay, I was injured during the battle and he helped to mend my wounds. We have been dear friends ever since.

Nadia: That's cool. Ok her next question is "Is it true that you run away from him when he needs to repair you?"

Optimus: I would never run away from him trying to help me, he is doing what is best for me so I cannot run away from that.

Nadia: I would never run away from a doctor either, they are only trying to help you. Ok her next question is "Do you ever smile?"

Optimus:...I do but not often, they are only grins when something good has happened like when we found Rafael, Miko and Jack all safe from the ground bridge explosion.

Nadia: Oh yeah I remember! Ok her next question is "What was megatron like when you met him?"

Optimus: He was a lot better than he is now. He was ambitious and loyal to his friends, I just wish he would of stayed that way.

Nadia: People change, sometimes for the better...others for worse. Anyway her last question is "Have you notice his eyes are crossed?"

Optimus: *grins* I didn't but thank you for pointing that out.

Nadia: Ok thank you 'Skellingtion girl' great questions! Ok next is 'Lambor Terror Lep' she asked two questions but one of them has been answered so I'll ask the other one. "Questions for Optimus Prime what was the hardist thing you had to do has leader of the Autobots?"

Optimus: Hmmm...it would probably be when we went inside Unicron do defeat him, it was too dangerous and yet I took them along. Although I don't remember much, I do remember the fear of loosing them.

Nadia: You are too kind, I'm sure they were only too willing to help you. Anyway thank you 'Lambor Terror Lep' great questions! Now next is 'FireRose Prime' she asked "have you ever gotten over charged on high grade?"

Optimus: Not that I can recall, I probably have in my younger days but not recently.

Nadia: Ok she them asked "How long have you known Ratchet?"

Optimus: In our time period...about a million stellar cycles.

Nadia: Wow that is a long time. Anywho she then asked "what is it like being such a well loved leader?"

Optimus: I never really thought of it, it is nice to feel respected by your teammates and it proves their loyalty to each other.

Nadia: Awwww how cute! Ok thank you 'FireRose Prime' great questions! Ok next is 'darkbeyonddeath666' she asked "which bot irritates you the most?"

Optimus: If I had to choose, it would most likely be Bulkhead. But only because he risks Miko's life because she wants to go on missions with him. He means well and he has a good heart but he needs to be more careful.

Nadia: That is quite true I must admit. Ok she then asked "do you have anyone that you actually hate?" Oh and she asked another question but I think it's a bit similar to one of the other questions from before, so it's gonna be left out.

Optimus: Hate is a strong word. There is no one I hate, but more dislike.

Nadia: Ok thank you 'darkbeyonddeath666' great questions. Ok next we have 'BlackWolf219' and the question is "Ratchet once compared Jack to you when you were younger. What are your thoughts on that?"

Optimus: I think Jack is a brave and caring boy who is very responsible for his age. I am not trying to sound vein but I have been told many times that I was like that when I was younger. I believe that I was responsible so he was like me in some areas.

Nadia: Ok thank you 'BlackWolf219' great question! Ok these questions are from 'rachetsfangirl' and she said *reads it* hahahahahahahaha!

Optimus: *looks confused*

Nadia: Ok her first question is "Will you ask ratchet if he'll adopt me?"

Optimus: I'm...afraid that Rachet isn't the type to take strnagers in kindly.

Nadia: She then asked "Will you adopt me?"

Optimus:...I'm afraid not.

Nadia: Next one "How do you feel aboout not having a nose?"

Optimus: I may not have a human nose, or any nose but it is unecesarry for us.

Nadia: Then she asked "Whats your weapon of choice?"

Optimus: I prefer my swords then my cannons, they are simple and effective.

Nadia: Next one is "Will you ask Ratchet if he'll marry me?" *laughing*

Optimus: I'm afraid that he is...busy at the moment.

Nadia: This ones even better "Will you marry me?" *laughing*

Optimus: As lovely as you sound, I'm afraid that we have never met before and that could have an effect on a reationship.

Nadia: *whispers* Good choice of words. *Normal voice* Ok her last question is "If you were a human what color hair would you have?"

Optimus: I quite like the colour brown on humans, so I would probably have that.

Nadia: Ok thank you 'rachetsfangirl' great questions! Ok next one is 'Kingstriker' and the first question is "Did you enjoy your old life as a clerk?"

Optimus: I do not remember much about my life as a clerk, but I remember wanting to be something more useful to everyone.

Nadia: Awwww cute! Ok next question is "What was your opinion on Earth like before the decepticons invaded it?"

Optimus: I thought it was a beautiful, bright planet which made me think tha it was what Cybertron was like before the war.

Nadia: I love what earth looks like to, it looks so peaceful. Anyway thanks 'Kingstriker' great questions! Ok next we have 'XXmusicandicecreamXX' she asked "why don't you smile?"

Optimus: Because being a Prime means that you must not show emotions to others, it will make you look weak...I was told that a long time ago.

Nadia: Ok thank you 'XXmusicandicecreamXX great question! Ok now we have 'Designation Drift' and because 2 of the questions she has given are very similar to previous questions I am going to skip them. Ok first question is "Why don't you have your own human companion?"

Optimus: As the leader of the Autobots I feel like if I had a human companion their lives would be at even more of a risk as Megatron will do anything to get his revenge.

Nadia: Your are too nice! Anyway she then asked "How does it feel being a prime?"

Optimus: I do not see myself as anything different from my team members, bit if I had to describe it...it makes you feel like you are close to Primus himself.

Nadia: Cool! Ok next question is "Do you like being leader of the autobots?"

Optimus: I am proud to be called leader, but I sometimes think that I could do more.

Nadia: You do enough already. You are a great leader and I am sure I am not the only one who thinks that.

Optimus: You are very kind Nadia, and wise for your age.

Nadia: Well, I do my best *smirks* ok her last question is "What do think about earth and its inhabitants?"

Optimus: I think the earth and the humans that live on it still have much to learn, but this planet should be taken care of as I do not wish for it to be destroyed like out planet did.

Nadia: Awwwww thank you for caring. Ok thanks 'Designation Drift' great questions! Ok my turn, out of all of the deceptacons which one do you "dislike" the most?

Optimus: Megatron, I do not like what he has become...and what he is doing with this planet.

Nadia: There seems to be an on-going pattern here...oh well thank you Optimus you may go.

*Optimus leaves*

Nadia: Isn't he just the best? Anyway thank you for your lovely questions and I will be interviewing Jack next so keep those questions coming in. I love you all, bye bye!

*turns camera off*

**A/N: I am so bad! Why do I keep on putting these chapter out? Well this just goes to prove how much free time I have :P Well thank you so much for the questions, I have never gotten so many for one character in my whole life! Ok Jack is next so...ask away!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Nadia: *turns camera on* Hello my beautiful people. Today I am interviewing Jack, say hi Jack.

Jack: Hey

Nadia: Ok let's get straight to it! First set of questions are from 'R.J. North' she asked "Is there anything between him and Acree? "

Jack:...Arcee told me to look out for these questions. And anyway I have no romantic feelings for her. We are just like brother and sister, she's cool.

Nadia: Ok next question is "Anything between him and Miko?"

Jack: God no! I mean I like Miko but she is not my type, she's too immature.

Nadia: I must admit she is but I'm not here to judge. Ok she then asked "Does he feel protective over Raff?"

Jack: I do, but I have been raised to be responsible and because he is the youngest I feel like it is my duty to be protective.

Nadia: You know...you remind me of a certain Autobot. *smirks* Anyway she then asked "What is their relatioship like?"

Jack: Who's relationship?

Nadia: Yours and Raf's.

Jack: Oh, well we are good friends. We trust each other and help each other out as much as we can, and we have a laugh so he's cool.

Nadia: Ok thank you 'R.J North' great questions! Ok next is 'FireRain1999' the first question is "How did you feel when you first met the bots?"

Jack: Scared, and paranoid. I was just so freaked out by what had happened that I didn't want to get involved in it.

Nadia: I think I would be the same as well, but it is awesome isn't it?

Jack: Totally, I have an awesome Bike, made new friends and even helped Optimus get his memory back.

Nadia: That was very brave of you.

Jack: *blushing* thanks.

Nadia: Ok, next question is "How protective are you of your freinds?"

Jack: Well like I said before I have been raised to be responsible, so I am very protective but I let them have their freedom...just as long as they don't do anything stupid *cough* Miko *cough*

Nadia: Ok, last question is "How do you veiw Optimus?"

Jack: Like a respected man, he is how I would like to be. He is responsible, wise and caring for others.

Nadia: Cool. Ok thank you ' FireRain1999' great questions! Ok next we have 'Skellington girl' she asked a question which is like a previous one so I'm gonna skip it. Ok her first question is "Do you want to punch vince so hard, he'll lose his memory?"

Jack: Oh definatly! I hate him, he thinks he is the best but he really isn't.

Nadia: I know, and I'm gonna tell you when I was on my way here I passed him and he was wolf whistling at me...all I kept on thinking was _ewwwwwww!_

Jack: So yeah I would totally punch him so he looses his memory.

Nadia: Ok next question is "what happen to your daddy?"

Jack:...It's kinda hard to talk about.

Nadia: You don't have to talk about it if it makes you uncomfortable...

Jack: No it's alright. Basicly he was having an affair with his secetrary, when mum found out she was heartbroken. But before she could say anything he had packed up his stuff and left.

Nadia: I am so sorry. Your poor mum, she is such a nice lady. Anyway thank you 'Skellington girl' great questions! Ok next we have 'rachetsfangirl' she asked "if u were an autobot would u marry arcee?"

Jack: Well...that's a tough one because I don't love Arcee in that way but if I had to choose then yes I would.

Nadia: Cool. Ok her next question is "Do u think that maybe u could sneek me a picture of ratchet? or a video. whichever is easier."

Jack: I'm afraid not, he hates having his picture taken so we have no photos or videos of him.

Nadia: Awwww I was hoping for an embarassing one. Oh well, she then asked "Do you think that maybe you could sneek ME into the autobot base? I'll be good. I promise."

Jack: Ummm...Optimus doesn't like random strangers coming into our base, just in case they reveal the location of it. Sorry.

Nadia: Ok she asked a question similar to a previous one so I'm gonna skip it and go to the next one. She then asked "Do you like spiders?"

Jack: I'm not scared of them but I don't really like them. Especially after I met Arachnid...*shivers*

Nadia: I hate spiders! I have a phobia of them. Anyway her last question is "Will you give Ratchet my love letter? Please?"

Jack: What love letter?

*letter appears out of nowhere*

Nadia: Ok that was odd. Lets have a quick read *reads* awww that's nice. Go on Jack, for a laugh.

Jack: Well...Ok but just this once. *takes the letter*

Nadia: Ok thank you 'rachetsfangirl' great questions! Ok next is 'Designation Drift' one of the questions she asked is similar to a previous question so I'm gonna skip it. Ok her first question is "How does it feel knowing your helping the autobots in the war?"

Jack: Well, you don't even think that you are helping them until someone tells you. It's quite a nice feeling, knowing your not totally useless.

Nadia: Your not useless, your usefull. Anyway the next question is "Is Arcee a good guardian?"

Jack: The best! She is so awesome and fun, I couldn't ask for anything better.

Nadia: Awwww that's cute! Anyway she then asked "Do you like chips?"

Jack: Yeah they're alright, but I only have them on rare occasions...umm you ok Nadia?

Nadia: Huh, oh yeah it's just whenever someone says chips I think of the chips I have in England because Chips to you means something else in England...ugh too confusing! Anyway next question is "How old are you?"

Jack: I'm 16.

Nadia: And the last question is "Do you like your hair?"

Jack: Yeah, course I do. I think it suits me well...not trying to sound vein or anything.

Nadia: Oh no it's fine, I quite like your hair as well. Anyway thank you 'Designation Drift' great questions! Ok next we have 'Kingstriker' the first question is "Would you rather have an autobot or decepticon pound Vince to death?"

Jack: Ok I do hate Vince but not enough for me to want him dead. But if I had to choose it would be the decepticons, only because the Autobots won't do it they don't kill.

Nadia: That is very true. Ok next question is "How long have you and Raf been friends?"

Jack: For about 3 years, his mum and my mum are good friends.

Nadia: That's cool. Anyway the last question is "What did you think of Cybertron even though it was in a very bad state?"

Jack: I thought it was amazing. If you were there you would of loved it, it was so big! I would of loved to have seen it in its better days but that's ok.

Nadia: I wish I saw it like that to, it would've been amazing. Ok thank you 'Kingstriker' great questions! Ok next we have 'Lambor Terror Lep' the first question is "What do you like best about hanging out with Arcee?"

Jack: She takes me for rides a lot and we are always trying to beat our best speed that she has done.

Nadia: That's cool. How fast has she gone?

Jack: About 120 in 6 seconds.

Nadia: Wow, I would be very sick but it would so be worth it. Ok next question is "How do you feel about Miko and Ralf?"

Jack: Miko can be quite annoying, she is immature and doesn't know when to stop running off. But she is fun, creative and a nice person. Raf is so clever, for a 12 year old. He can be quite shy but he is very kind to everyone.

Nadia: That's nice of you Jack. Ok last question is "How do you Feel about Optimus, Bulkhead, and Bee?"

Jack: Well like I said; Optimus is strong, kind and wise. I would like to be like him. Bulkhead is goofy, funny and likes to hang out. He is very protective of Miko though. Bumblebee is funny and energetic...but because I can't really understand him I don't really know much else about him.

Nadia: I bet he wishes more people could understand him to. Ok thank you 'Lambor Terror Lep' great questions! Ok now we have 'kcrb0202' she asked "how was your trip to Cybertron?"

Jack: Amazing, not only was I the first person on another planet but it gave this sense of power which made you look at it in awe.

Nadia: Wow, sounds cool. Anyway she then asked "have you read the Hunger Games books?"

Jack: Umm...nope. I haven't even heard of it.

Nadia: Well anything is worth a try. Ok next question is "hows your Mom doing?"

Jack: She's fine thank you, she's at work at the moment but she'll be round later.

Nadia: Ok next question is "do you know she has the hots for Optimus what do think about that?"

Jack: Unfortunatly I do know, and I just find it weird. Not because of the different species thing...but because it's my mum. I bet you would feel the same.

Nadia: I must admit if my mum had a thing for Optimus I would be grossed out. Ok thank you 'kcrb0202' great questions! Ok my turn, out of all of the decapticons who do you hate the most?

Jack: There isn't a decepticon I really hate...but I do really hate MECH. They don't care about anyone or anything, all they care about is being the best in technolagy.

Nadia: God I hate MECH to. Ok your done, thank you Jack.

Jack: Before I go, can I ask you something?

Nadia: Ummm...sure why not?

Jack: Are you gonna be here all day?

Nadia: Yeah, why?

Jack: I was just wondering if you wanna...hang out together?

Nadia: Sure ok.

Jack: Great it's a date...I mean ummm...*leaves*

Nadia: *looks at camera* what? It's not a date, he's just being nice. Ok thank you all for watching and I am interviewing Miko next so I will see you soon!

*turns camera off*

**A/N: Ok I will for now on get a chapter out everyday...if my life isn't too busy. Ok so Miko is next so keep your questions coming and I will see you soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Nadia: *turns camera on* Hello my fantastic readers! Today I am interviewing the rebellious Miko. Say hi Miko.

Miko: What's up?

Nadia: Ok now these questions are from 'Skellington girl' she asked "Can you prank any of the cons, if you do who would it be?"

Miko: Of course I could! You are talking to the pranking master. And I would so love to prank Megatron, just to see how annoyed he would be.

Nadia: That would be halarious! Ok her next question is "Do you want to pull a prank on Rachet with me?"

Miko: Totally! You give me the details and I'll do the rest!

Nadia: Ok but whatever you do keep me out of this. Ok her question is "Would you marry Bulkhead?"

Miko: Yeah, I mean he's awesome! Who wouldn't wanna marry him?

Nadia: Well we all have different opinions. Anyway her last question is "Do you love explosions?"

Miko: Duh! Of course I do, they're awesome. So big and loud!

Nadia: *rubs ear* like something else I know. Anywho thanks 'Skellington girl' great questions. Ok next we have 'Designation Drift' her first question is "Do you have a secret crush on Bulkhead?"

Miko: Ummm...maybe. Ok yeah I do, he's so much fun and he likes the same stuff as me.

Nadia: Awww how cute! Ok next question is "Do you live with your real parents?"

Miko: Nope, my real parents are in Tokyo. I'm living with my host parents.

Nadia: That is a long distance from your parents. Ok next question is "Why do you wear boots in a desert area?"

Miko: I like boots...got a problem with that?

Nadia: Nope, no problem at all. Ok next question is "Do you think yourself as an immature person?"

Miko: Well...kinda. I know I shouldn't go with them on missions but I love the adrenaline rush I get from them so I go anyway.

Nadia: But you could die.

Miko: Well so can the autobots.

Nadia: Fair point. Ok next question is "Can you tell Bulkhead I said hi and that he reminds me of a huge teddy bear?"

Miko: Sure...I'll go do it now! *leaves*

Nadia: She better come back, there are still loads of questions left.

Miko: *sits back down* he said hey and thank you.

Nadia: Ok then next question is "Do you like chips?"

Miko: Who doesn't? Sure they might be unhealthy but no one is that healthy so we might as well eat them.

Nadia: *thinking* Ugh, I'm still confused...anyway her last question is "What do you think of Jack Raf and the autobots?"

Miko: Jack is ok, he can be so overprotective and loves reminding me that I'm younger than him. Jack is 12...and he's smarter than me! But it's cool because I sometimes get him to do my homework. The autobots are mega cool! I mean what else is there to say They're giant robots...that's awesome!

Nadia: It is very cool. Ok thank you 'Designation Drift' great questions. Ok now we have 'R.' she asked "Do you miss your real parents?"

Miko: Kinda, I miss that they would sometimes take me on loads of trips to the zoo and stuff. But they made me take boring classes so I'm glad to get away from that.

Nadia: I couldn't live that far away from my family, I love them too much. Anyway she then asked "Do you play any other instraments other than guitar?"

Miko: Only one which is the piano...but my parents made me do it. I wouldn't of done it otherwise.

Nadia: Ok, she then asked "How'd you get into heavy metal?"

Miko: I can't remember...I think I heard it on the T.V once and I really liked it. It just stuck with me since.

Nadia: Cool. Ok next question is "What are you're host parents like?"

Miko: They're ok, they can be quite strict but fun as well. But I think I scare them so I have no worries.

Nadia:...Interesting, and her final question is "Do you like them?"

Miko: Well I don't hate them nor like them...so yeah I like them.

Nadia: Thank you 'R.J North' great questions! Ok next we have 'rachetsfangirl' her first question is "if u had to die, would u want to die in

a-an explosion

b- smushed by decpticon

c- burried by penguins."

Miko: Definatly by an explosion, just so I know I was a part of it!

Nadia: Ok she then asked "whats ur favorite color?"

Miko: Purple. Kinda ironic how that my favourite colour and the decepticons are that colour...

Nadia: Oh yeah that is as well. Anyway she then asked "whats ur favorite band?"

Miko: Slash Monkey! They have my favourite song in their album and they have really good songs to rock out to.

Nadia: Ok next question is "on a scale from 1 to 10 how good-looking is rathcet?"

Miko: Ewwww I don't see him as good-looking anyway...but if I had to rate I would say a 5.

Nadia: Hmm...I think she would think differently *smiles* Ok next question is "whats ur fav animal?"

Miko: Mine is a snake! They are so cool yet deadly.

Nadia: I don't like snakes...they give me the creeps. Ok next question is "do u know what 37 times 6 is?"

Miko: *thinking hard* Ouch my head hurts!

Nadia: I'm gonna take that as a no. Ok next one is "whats ur iq?"

Miko: No idea, I can't remember the last one I took.

Nadia: Well I have never taken one so I have no idea. Ok next one is "if someone gave u a million dollers would u go the entire day dressed in pink frilly things?"

Miko: I would run outside naked for a million dollars! Who wouldn't?

Nadia: Me, I'm too self concious to do that. Ok last one is "ninja or pirate?"

Miko: Pirate! I love the way they talk.

Nadia: Ok thank you 'rachetsfangirl' great questions! Ok next person is 'Lambor Terror Lep' two of the questions is similar to previous ones so I'm gonna skip it. Ok the first question is "What do you like best about hanging around BulkHead?"

Miko: Listening to heavy Metal! Rocking out, watching moster trucks! He is just so funny to be with and he loves getting involved with what I like.

Nadia: Cool. Ok the last question is "What do you think for the other Autobots?"

Miko: Rachet is a grumpy old man, but with a kind heart. Optimus is like a dad, prtective and wise. Arcee is super fast but over protective. Bumblebee is like a big kid, he loves to do the stuff we do like playing video games and stuff.

Nadia: Ok thank you 'Lambor Terror Lep' great questions! Ok now we have 'FireRose Prime' she asked a question which is similar to a previous question so I'm gonna skip it. Ok her first question is "So Miko, what kinds of music do you listen to? And have you ever listened to Vocaloid?"

Miko: Mainly heavy metal. I don't really like anything else. And nope, what is it?

Nadia: I dunno, you should find out after the interview. Ok next question is "Who's you least favorite con?"

Miko: Probably Breakdown, he is always trying to squish me with that hammer of his...plus he hates Bulkhead.

Nadia: Fair enough. Ok her last question is "And what do you think about Jack being all protective and stuff?"

Miko: I hate it. It's so annoying just because he's the oldest it doesn't mean he can boss us around.

Nadia: But he's only looking out for you. Surely you must be thankful for that.

Miko: Yeah I guess...I just want him to tone it down a bit.

Nadia:Ok well thank you 'FireRose Prime' great questions! Ok now we have 'Noella50881' the first question is "How many arguments do you get in with Ratchet on a daily basis?"

Miko: Well, this week I had about 10...which is small compared to how much we argue.

Nadia: Ok next question is "If you and Bulkhead get into trouble, do you perform extra duties like cleaning up the base?"

Miko: Ugh, unfortunatly. It's so not cool. I hate it!

Nadia: Then maybe you should do what they say and you wouldn't have to do it.

Miko:...Next question please.

Nadia: Ok then the next question is "Have you ever taken Ratchet's tools and hid them from him?"

Miko: No...but that is an awesome idea! Thanks.

Nadia: If Rachet asks me if I had anything to do with this...I'm blaming you 'Noella50881' Ok next question is "How many pranks do you pull on Ratchet? Bulkhead and you, I mean."

Miko: Usually about 2 a day...it's so funny. We are partners in crime.

Nadia: I noticed. Ok last question is "Have you ever gotten on Optimus' bad side? (With pranks)"

Miko: Nope...I have never pulled a prank on him before. I wouldn't dare, 'cause Optimus would ban me from the base. Ok I probably went over the top there but it would be something like that.

Nadia: Yeah, I heard that his dark side is a scary place. Ok thank you 'Noella50881' great questions. Ok now we have 'FireRain1999' the first question is "Do you always speak at hyper speed when you ask someone questions?"

Miko: Yeah, it's a habit. I can't help it, I get so hyped.

Nadia: Ok next question is "Do you like Bulkhead in any way?"

Miko: I like him as a brother, friend...I have a tiny crush in him but it's tiny.

Nadia:Hmmm...this just got interesting *smirks* ok last question is "Do you get really mad when the bots tell you that you can't go with them?"

Miko: I wouldn't say mad...more annoyed. I just wanna see the action, I don't wanna be stuck at base doing nothing.

Nadia: Yeah but...nevermind. Anyway thanks 'FireRain1999' great questions. Ok next we have 'Kingstriker' the question is "How funny was it to hear Bulkhead scream like a little girl when the scraplets were attacking?"

Miko: It was halarious! He is this giant robot and he is scared by a tiny scraplet...I was braver than him! I wish I had recorded it.

Nadia: Yeah but you screamed like a little girl when you saw the spider. Anywho thanks 'Kingstriker' great question! Ok my turn, out of all of the decepticons who do you hate the most?

Miko: Breakdown, he is always trying to squish me with something. Not to mention he's Bulkheads most hated enemy...I hate him.

Nadia: Ok thank you Miko, you may go.

*Miko leaves*

Nadia: Ok she is as hyper as they made her out to be. Anyway thank you for watching and I will be interviewing Raf next so keep those questions coming and I will see you soon.

*turns camera off*

**A/N: I am so tired! I am so busy with work experience and life that it took me a little longer to write this...I might only post every other day if I can't do it everyday. Anyway I am interviewing Raf next so keep those questions coming in.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Nadia: *turns camera on* Hello one and all! Welcome back. Today I am interviewing Raf, say hi Raf.

Raf: Hey

Nadia: Ok let's get right to it. First we have 'rachetsfangirl' her first question is "If u were a dinosaur would u attack the decepticons?"

Raf: Umm...sure. I mean if it was for the beifit of the autobots, I wouldn't do it randomly. They are pretty big themselves.

Nadia: Ok she then asked "Do you play world of warcraft?"

Raf: Yep, as often as I can. I love those type of games.

Nadia: Ok, next question is "how do you get your hair to stick up like that?"

Raf: I don't my mum does...she thinks it's cool. She uses a lot of gel.

Nadia: I think it suits you. Anyway she then asked "Do you think that Nyan Cat is funny or annoying?"

Raf: Funny. It's so weird and bizzare that it's hard not to like.

Nadia: I don't really like it. It's quite annoying...anyway next question is "Where do you live?...not like im a stalker or anything."

Raf: Jasper, Neveda. I won't give you a precise adress as my mum would kill me if I did.

Nadia: Yeah, not the best idea to give strangers the location of your home. Anyway last question is "When you make a smily-face on the computer do you do them like this :) or this :D?"

Raf: I do them like this :) It's simple yet effective.

Nadia: Ok thank you 'rachetsfangirl' great questions! Ok now we have 'Skellington girl' her first question is "how can you understand Bumblebee?"

Raf:...I honestly don't know. I just do.

Nadia: I think I speak for everyone when I say we want to know to! Anyway next question is "If you and Soundwave start a hacking contest, who would win?"

Raf: Hmmm...I think I would, only because I know more about human technolagy and everything invlolved with it.

Nadia: Cool. Ok next one is "who do you have a crush on?"

Raf: Umm...

Nadia: *phone rings* Ugh mum! Sorry Raf I have to take this, just answer the question into the camera while I take this *leaves*

Raf: Ok to answer your question I like Nadia a bit. But don't tell her, she might laugh at me.

Nadia: *walks back in* Sorry about that Raf...so what was your answer?

Raf: Umm...no one I don't have a crush on anyone.

Nadia: Ok, last question is "did you notice megatron's eyes are cross?"

Raf: No...I haven't really had a proper look at him to notice.

Nadia: Ok thank you 'Skellington girl' great questions! Ok now we have 'R.' her first question is "How's you become so smart?"

Raf: I read a lot, and I watch the discovery channel everyday so I guess that has something to do with it.

Nadia: I love watching the Discovery channel! Anway her next question is "How's your relationship with 'Bee?"

Raf: It's great! We are like brothers, and because I live in a hige family he can really listen to me.

Nadia: Awwwwww so cute! Ok her next question is "Could you tell and funny stories about 'Bee?... :)"

Raf: Well...this one time me and 'Bee went out for a drive and we were talking about how much fun it would be to annoy Knockout by ruining his paint job. And then just as we said that he drove right past us! And there was a huge muddy puddle near him...so we drove through it and got him covered! Unfortunatly so did 'Bee...Rachet was not happy.

Nadia: Hahahaha I bet Knockout was really annoyed. Anyway her last question is "How do you feel about Ratchet? Do you respect his intelengence and vise versa?"

Raf: Of course I do, he amazes me how much he can do for everyone. He saved my life. And he has even said to me that he thinks I am really clever...for a human.

Nadia: Well that's a compliment coming from him. Ok thank you 'R.J North' great questions! Ok now we have 'Designation Drift' one of the questions is similar to a previous one so I'm gonna skip it. Ok first question is "Do you help the autobots with anything that has to do with technology?"

Raf: Yeah, I help them with that sort of stuff as much as I can. Rachet sometimes doesn't know what to do with our "primative" technolagy so I step in to help.

Nadia: Awwwww that's nice. Anyway next question is "Do you like salsa music?"

Raf: It's ok, but I don't go crazy over it.

Nadia: Fair enough. Next question is "Why are you and bumblebee so cool? :)"

Raf: Uhhh...I can understand Bumblebee being cool but I'm not.

Nadia: Of course you are, and I am not the only one who thinks that.

Raf: Well...thanks. I guess it's cool that me and Bumblebee can talk to each other.

Nadia: See. Anyway next question is "What do you think about jack miko and the autobots?"

Raf: I like Jack, he's responsible and looks after me. Miko is fun and full of energy...I just wish that she would bottle some of that energy. Arcee is cool, she is super fast and protective of Jack. Bulkhead is clumsy and funny. Rachet is grumpy, but has a good heart. Optimus is like the dad of the group. He looks after us and helps us with our problems. And I don't think I need to say anything about Bumblebee as I have talked about him enough.

Nadia: Ok, next question is "Do you prefer oreos or chips?"

Raf: Oreos, I have a weakness for them

Nadia: Same. Ok next question is "Do you plan on still being in contact with bee and the others when you grow up?"

Raf: Of course, I don't think I could ever forget them. They have changed my life.

Nadia: I would keep in contact, they're awesome. Ok last question is "Have you ever considered helping ratchet fix bees voice problem?"

Raf: As much of a good idea it is, I couldn't do it. I don't know anything about Cybertron's technolagy or biology. So I wouldn't be able to.

Nadia: Ok thanks 'Designation Drift' great questions. Ok next we have 'FireRain1999' the first question is "Whats your favorite colour?"

Raf: Ironicly, yellow.

Nadia: That is ironic. Ok next question is "Do you like cats?"

Raf: I love cats. I have 2 at home, one called 'Ginger' and the other called 'Midnight'

Nadia: Awwww such cute names. Ok next question is "I heard in a story you are Spanish. Is that true?"

Raf: No, well my mum is but my dad isn't. My dad is American so I'm half spanish but I don't speak it fluently.

Nadia: I think spanish is such a beautiful language. So exotic. Anyway next question is "How many brothers and sisters do you have?"

Raf: I have 3 brothers and 3 sisters.

Nadia: Wow, big family. Anyway next question is "Do you count Bumblebee as your brother?"

Raf: Of course I do, but a brother from a different family. One where I can be heard.

Nadia: I guess that's the expression 'brother from another mother' anyway next question is "What kind of computer/laptop do you have?"

Raf: I have a Samsung N145, I've had for 3 years.

Nadia: Wow that's lasted long. Ok next question is "Whats your favorite food?"

Raf: Burgers and fries. It's bad for you but it tastes so nice.

Nadia: I totally agree, ok do you have onions in your burger?

Raf: Of course, it wouldn't be the same.

Nadia: You are awesome high five *high fives* I love onions in my burger. Ok next question is "Do you consider Ratchet a freind?"

Raf: Of course I do, he may be grumpy but he means well.

Nadia: Cool. Ok next one is "Whats your favorite vehicle?"

Raf: A Chevrolet Camaro, which is what 'Bee is...ironicly.

Nadia: That is really ironic. Anyway next question is "Do you think Bumblebee is a good gardian?"

Raf: He's awesome! I couldn't ask for a better one.

Nadia: And the last question is "Do you think you may be a long dead cybertronian that has come back to life that was an excelent hacker? and do you think that is why you can under stand Bumblebee while Jack and Miko can't?"

Raf: No, how could I be? I'm just...me. And it is a good theory but I highly doubt it.

Nadia: These questions are getting wierder and weirder...anyway thank you 'FireRain1999' great questions! Ok now we have 'Lambor Terror Lep' her first question is "What is the best part about hanging with Bee?"

Raf: We play a lot of video games and we just talk to each other. He listens to me because no one else will.

Nadia: Awwww cute! Ok 2 of the questions she gave are similar to previous ones so I'm gonna skip them. Ok next question is "What is your fav video game?"

Raf: DIRT 3. The gameplay is spectacularly good, as always, and the presentation is absolutely gorgeous.

Nadia: Ok next question is "What kind of music do you like? And what is your fav band or artist?"

Raf: I like a lot of Techno stuff. And my favourite band is 'Daft Punk' their stuff is awesome.

Nadia: Oh I've heard of them. Ok last question...well more a statement than a question is "And if I could have a kind brother it would be some one like you? (your so cute Raff and tell bee he is so very cute and I love him)"

Raf: Ummm...thanks and I'll tell him.

Nadia: Uh-oh I think 2 of my reviewers are gonna have a Bumblbee war. Anyway thanks 'Lambor Terror Lep' great questions. Ok next we have 'Kingstriker' the question is "If you could swap bodies with any Autobot, which one would you switch with?"

Raf: If it was only for a day I would probably do it with Rachet. Just so then I could have a go at fixing Bumblbee's voice box.

Nadia: You are very kind. Ok thanks 'Kingstriker' great question! Ok now we have 'kcrb0202' their first question is "Which Con do you hate the most?" Hey! You stole my question...awww don't worry about it.

Raf: Ok I really hate Megatron, he possesed 'Bee's body and used him to bring himself back to life.

Nadia: Not many people like this guy. Anyway next question is "do you know who the feild medic Ratchet was talking about when you asked about Tyger Pax?"

Raf: I have no idea...I wish I knew.

Nadia: Oh I think you'll find out. Anyway next question is "what did you think when you first meet Bumbelbee?"

Raf: I thought he was awesome. And I felt like we had a connection, like we were best buddies.

Nadia: Awwww cute! Ok next question is "have you heard about the Hunger Games books?"

Raf: Nope, I don't think so I have so many books I've lost track of them.

Nadia: I'm the same. Anyway last question is "could you tell Bee that I said Bumbelbee is awesome and that I am one of hes biggest fans?"

Raf: Umm...sure. I think he'd like that.

Nadia: Oh dear more tension umong the reviewers. Anyway thank you 'kcrb0202' great questions! Ok that's it thank you Raf.

Raf: No problem, see you soon. *leaves*

Nadia: Ok I am gonna say...he is so cute! And really kind. Anyway I am interviewing Agent Fowler next so...you know what to do. I'll see you soon.

*turns camera off*

**A/N: Sorry this didn't come out yesterday, I went round my dads and I couldn't finish it there. And I just wanna say because some questions can be similar to other I will miss them out, just so I don't repeat myself in this. So if one of your questions isn't in it that's because it's similar to previous questions. Anyway I thought long and hard and finally decided to include Agent Fowler and June Darby. So Agent Fowler is next so I'll see you soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Nadia: *turns camera on* Hello again you gorgeous bunch. Today I am interviewing William Fowler. Say hi William.

Agent F: I would prefer it if you called me Agent Fowler.

Nadia: Ok then, Agent Fowler it is. Lets not waste anytime. The first person is 'Skellington girl' the first question is "Is it true that you have a crush on jack mom?"

Agent F: Well...yeah. She is beautiful and kind. So yes I do. But keep that information classified.

Nadia: Don't worry this is confidential, no one will know apart from me. Ok next question is "How did you find out about the autobots?"

Agent F: I was testing out a new helicopter when I saw something odd in a canyon, I went to take a closer look and I saw them. I called for backup and they explained who they were and why they were here. I made them known to the Pentagon and they have helped us ever since.

Nadia: That's cool. Anyway the question from her is "Do you hate rathcet?"

Agent F: No, I have no reason to.

Nadia: Short and sweet. Ok thanks 'Skellington girl' great questions. Ok next we have 'R.' her first question is "Why're you so annoyed by the 'Bots? What'd they ever do to you?"

Agent F: Because they have brought chaos here by letting the decepticons follow them, soldiers are getting injured by the day.

Nadia: But how do you know they knew they were being followed?

Agent F: I don't, but they could be a little more careful with dealing with these decepticons.

Nadia: Ok thanks 'R.' great questions! Ok next we have 'The-spawn-of-unicron' the question is "How dose he feel about being responsible for two Decepticon alt modes?"

Agent F: Awful, they have top secret government weapons. But one of them is dead so I feel a little better.

Nadia: Hmm yeah sure *smirks* Anyway thanks 'The-spawn-of-unicron' great questions! Ok next we have 'kcrb0202' the question is "have you ever had your blood drawn?"

Agent F: Nope, I don't think I have. I'm too careful with myself.

Nadia: *mumbles* I'm suprised...

Agent F: What?

Nadia: Nothing! *smiles* Anyway thanks 'kcrb0202' great question. Ok next we have 'Kingstriker' the question is "What else do you think Miko would have done to Megatron if you didn't hold her back when Megatron entered the base?"

Agent F: If I didn't hold her back...she probably would of gone up to him and started punching him on the foot.

Nadia: If she did that, she would of been squished like a bug...it's a good thing you held her back.

Agent F: Of course, I wouldn't want to have seen her squished.

Nadia: Of course. Anywho thanks 'Kingstriker' great question. Ok now we have 'Designation Drift' her first question is "Why are you usually in a bad mood?"

Agent F: Because...well I don't know. I'm under a lot of preasure from the government so that could be it.

Nadia: Totally understandable. Anyway next question is "How long have you worked for the goverment?"

Agent F: Since I was 20...but I'm not gonna tell you how many years that is.

Nadia: Awwww I won't judge you.

Agent F: I know you won't *points at camera* it's them I'm worried about.

Nadia: *gasp* but they're lovely. Sorry people looks like we won't find that out. Anyway next question is "Do you have kids?"

Agent F: Yes, a girl called Daniella and a boy called Ethan. *shows picture of them*

Nadia: Aww they're beautiful. Anyway next question is "Are you married?"

Agent F: I was...but we divorced a few years ago. She ran off with some other bloke.

Nadia: Oh I'm sorry. I didn't realise.

Agent F: It's ok. It's just sometimes hard to talk about.

Nadia: I understand. Ok next question is "Own any pets? They can help you relax"

Agent F: I don't have the time to own a pet. My kids are a handful enough as it is.

Nadia: But she is right, they can calm you down. But anyway next question is "Do you like chips?"

Agent F: No, they're too unhealthy.

Nadia: Ok and the last question is "Do you enjoy your job?"

Agent F: It may be hard, but I enjoy the benifit you get out of it.

Nadia: And what is that?

Agent F: Knowing you are helping the civilians.

Nadia: Awww that's cute! Anyway thanks 'Designation Drift' great questions! Ok next we have 'Lambor Terror Lep' the first question is "What is the best part about being an Goverment Agent?"

Agent F: Meeting the people who are behind keeping everyone safe. It's just amazing.

Nadia: I thought it had something to do with the cool weapons.

Agent F: Ok that to.

Nadia: I thought so *smirks* anyway next question is "What do you think about the Autobots?"

Agent F: Optimus is very wise, and knows what's best for humanity and the autobots. Bulkhead is clumsy but kind. Bumblebee is funny and fast. Arcee is protective and very fast as well. Rachet is amazingly clever and Ido respect them. But I don't show it very well.

Nadia: I'm sure they know. Anyway next question is "What do you think about the kids?"

Agent F: Jack is very mature for his age, and is very protective of others. Miko is quite immautre but she has a creative mind. Raf is very clever for his age but shy.

Nadia: Ok last question is "What is your fav kind of music?"

Agent F: Classical mainly. It may be boring to you but I like it.

Nadia: I have no problem with you liking it. It makes you who you are. And I like that. Anyway thanks 'Lambor Terror Lep' great questions. Ok next we have 'FireRain1999' the first question is "What was going through your mind when you were being interrogated by Starscream?"

Agent F: Fear. I was scared of what they were going to do to me. But also I knew I wan't going to give up any information...no matter what they did to me.

Nadia: That was very brave of you. Anyway next question is "What do you think would of happend if you hadn't hit that distress signal button in time before lazerbeak grabbed you?"

Agent F: I would not be here today. I would've given them the information they required and I would be dead.

Nadia: Awwww that's sad. It's a good thing you did. Anywho thanks ' FireRain1999' great questions. Ok my turn, out of all the decepticons who do you hate the most.

Agent F: Starscream. He tortured me for information and I could of died.

Nadia: At least it's someone different from Megatron. Anyway thanks Agent Fowler you may go.

Agent F: No problem, you know your not so bad. *leaves*

Nadia: Ok then, well he may be moody but he has reasons to be. Ok I will be interviewing the last person on the autobot side which is June Darby. So keep those questions coming and I will see you soon.

*turns camera off*

**A/N: Ok that was Agent Fowler everyone. Ok next I will be interviewing June Darby then I'm going to the Decepticons...help! And I am going to have some special guests when I go to them...I'm not telling you though you will just have to wait and see.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Nadia: *turns camera on* Hello peeps! Welcome back, today I am interviewing June Darby. Say hi June.

June: Hello

Nadia: Ok lets get straight to it, these first questions are from 'Skellington girl' her first question is "Did you burn your husband stuff?"

June: Nope, there was hardly anything left to burn so I just threw then away.

Nadia: I still can't believe he did that to you, your so nice.

June: Why thank you Nadia, your very kind.

Nadia: Awww thanks. Anyway next question is "Do you love agent fowler?"

June: I have a tiny crush on him, but I wouldn't say I was in love with him. He's a nice guy though.

Nadia: Ok last question is "What was your reaction to the autobots?"

June: Just shock, I coudln't believe that Jack had been hanging around with them for months and I never realised.

Nadia: People turn a blind eye to a lot of things. Anyway thanks 'Skellington girl' great questions. Ok next we have 'kcrb0202' her question is "What did you think when you frist meat Arcee and the Autobots?"

June: When I first met Arcee I was in awe, she saved me from Arachnid and I owe my life to her. And when I was introduced to the rest of the team I was still in awe, they had been looking after my son so well I didn't even realise it.

Nadia: Arcee is great to Jack, they're like best buddies. Anyway thanks 'kcrb0202' great question. Ok next we have 'Lambor Terror Lep' the first question is "What was Jack like when he was a little kid?"

June: He was so adventerous. He loved motorcycles at that age and he once said to me that he was going to own his own bike one day. Who knew that it would really happen?

Nadia: I guess some people do get what they want in the end. Ok next question is "What do you think of the Autobots?"

June: Well I don't know them fully yet but from what I've gathered Rachet is very clever but moody. Arcee is protective and loyal. Bumblebee is fast and cool. Bulkhead is funny and clumsy and Optimus is kind and wise.

Nadia: You've pretty much got them down. Anyway next question is "Do you want to date Optimus?"

June: I would like to, he is so kind and very charming...for a robot.

Nadia: He does have this certain charm about him. Anywho next question is "What do you think of Miko and Raff?"

June: I think Miko is...very rebellious and doesn't know when to stop. But she is kind and very creative. Raf is shy and quiet but he is so clever and has so much to give.

Nadia: Awww that's nice. And the last question is "What is your fav food?"

June: Organic tofu, it's so yummy and good for you.

Nadia: Sounds like the perfect meal. Ok thanks 'Lambor Terror Lep' great questions. Ok next we have 'Kingstriker' the question is "How scared were you when you saw Megatron enter the base?"

June: I was pretty scared but I had never met him before so I had no idea of what to make of him. But judging by everyone else they were terrified.

Nadia: He doesn't exactly have a friendly face either. Anyway thanks 'Kingstriker' great question! Ok next we have 'Designation Drift' her first question is "How often do you visit the autobot base?"

June: Not very often, maybe once a week. I'm too busy at the hospital.

Nadia: It must be busy there. Ok next question is "Do you enjoy being a nurse?"

June: I love it, although it can really distress you with the injuries you see.

Nadia: God I coudln't deal with it. Ok last question is "Do you help the autobots with anything?"

June: Not really, I help the kids when they've been hurt but that's about it.

Nadia: I remember when you were helping Raf because he was shot by Megatron. You very well.

June: Most of it was Rachet's doing but thank you.

Nadia: No problem. Anywho thanks 'Designation Drift' great questions. Ok now we have 'Starburst22' the first question is "Who is your favorite?"

June: Favourite who?

Nadia: Oops sorry, autobot.

June: Oh well I don't like having favourites but if I had to choose it would be Arcee. She looks after Jack with her life and is so loyal, she is a wonderful friend to Jack.

Nadia: Fair enough. Ok last question is "Who's your least favorite Decepticon?" God what is it with these people and stealing my question. Oh well it doesn't matter.

June: Well I haven't reallt encountered them before but I would have to say Arachnid. She tried to kill me and my son, she is so evil.

Nadia: Hate to break it to you, but most of them are. Ok well thanks June you may go.

*June leaves*

Nadia: Awww she's so nice. Ok well that is everyone on the good side...not I have to go to the bad side. *gulp* Well if I don't get killed first I am planning to interview Soundwave first. Ok I'll be right back people. *turns camera off*

_2 hours later_

Nadia: *turns camera on* Hi people I'm back and if you didn't notice I'm on the decepticon warship. So for the people who want to know this is what happened. My friend Becca came to the base because she's coming with me, she said bye to everyone...especially 'Bee. I think she was having a little romantic session with him. Anyway they groundbridged us to Megatron who so happened to be outside of his ship. Well after he gave us a "warm welcome" he took me and Becca on board so it could all be arranged. That's about it. Becca is with me at the moment say hi Becca.

Becca: Hello again, I miss Bumblebee.

Nadia: You'll see him soon. But lets just talk about what's gonna happen. Ok so I will be interviewing Soundwave first so get those questions in and I will see you soon.

Becca and Nadia: Bye!

*turns camera off*

**A/N: Two in one day...that must be a record or something :P I guess it's a way of saying the I am gonna be so tired from school I defiantly won't have a lot of time on my hands. Ok so I am gonna live to interview the deceptions. The first one is Soundwave so...well you know what to do. See you soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Nadia: *turns camera on* Hello my beautiful readers! Today me and Becca are interviewing the mysterious Soundwave, say hi Soundwave.

Soundwave: *silence*

Becca: Doesn't talk much does he?

Nadia: Duh! Well let's get started...Oh before we begin because of Soundwave's 'inabillity' to talk I have a crew member with me to translate his language. This is Steve, say hi Steve.

Steve: Sup.

Nadia: Ok well these first questions are from 'Designation Drift' the first question is "Why do you have a screen as a face?"

Soundwave: *talks cybertronion*

Becca: *whispers* that is awesome!

Nadia: I know, I swear people if you heard the way they talk you would be in awe!

Steve: Well Soundwave said that his face was blown off during the war and it had to be replaced with a screen.

Nadia: Awww that's sad.

Becca: I know it's terrible.

Nadia: Ok well next question is "Do you play a big role in the decepticons?"

Soundwave: *talks cybertronion*

Steve: He said he does, he is the eyes and ears of the group and that he provides information he has found to Megatron.

Nadia: That's cool...but creepy at the same time.

Becca: I know just think he might of seen us...

Nadia: OK! Let's not go there. Anywho next question is "Isnt it odd that I find you attractive? Very attractive"

Soundwave: *talks cybertronion*

Steve: He said why should it be? You obviously have good taste.

Becca: Hahahaha! Someone's full of themselves...*getting glares* I'll shut up now.

Nadia: Good idea. Ok next question is "What do you think of megatron?"

Soundwave: *Talks cybertronion*

Steve: He said that Megatron is the greatest leader ever and no one should question his authority.

Nadia: Strong words...for someone who doesn't talk. Anyway next question is "Why did you become a decepticon?"

Soundwave: *talks cybertronion*

Steve: Because he believes that this is the most powerful side.

Becca: *sarcastically* Obviously...

Nadia: Shhhhh! *whispers* I like life.

Becca: Sorry dude.

Nadia: It's ok. Now last question is "Why don't you talk very much?"

Soundwave: *talks cybertronion*

Steve: He said that he doesn't like earth's languages so he remains silent.

Nadia: There's nothing wrong with earth's languages...but that's my opinion. Anyway thanks 'Designation Drift' great questions. Ok now we have 'Skellington girl' her first question is "what happen to Ravage?"

Soundwave: *Talks cybertronion*

Steve: He said that he doesn't know, he was probably killed.

Becca: I have no idea who that is.

Nadia: Neither do I...anyway next question is "Do you love music?"

Soundwave: *talks cybertronion*

Steve: He said that it's fasinating and he is curious of how people can get so excited by it.

Nadia and Becca: I love music! *looks at each other and laughs*

Nadia: Ok next question is "Would you beat Raf in a hacking contest?"

Soundwave: *Talks cybertronion*

Steve: He said of course he would, Raf is a meer human how could he beat a robot?

Nadia: Looks like there is gonna be some competition in the future. Ok next question is "How did you meet megatron?"

Soundwave: *talks cybertronion*

Steve: Soundwave was always a decepticon and when Megatron decided to lead them, he was happy that a good leader was gonna lead them into victory.

Nadia: Ok then. Last question is "Can give this letter to Knockout?" *letter appears* Hmm...let's have a read. *reads with Becca*

Becca: Uh oh...Ok people I'm gonna tell you that Nadia has a HUGE crush on Knockout and that you may get hurt...

Nadia: Ok will you take it to him Soundwave?

Soundwave: *nods and takes it*

Becca: *Gasps* What? I thought you loved Knockout.

Nadia: I do...but it's always nice to have a bit of competition *evil grin*

Becca: *whispers to camera* Be afraid...be very afraid.

Nadia: Ok thank you 'Skellington girl' great questions. Ok next we have 'Starburst22' the first question is " You were a gladiator in the Pits of Kaon, what was that like?"

Soundwave: *talks cybertronion*

Steve: He said that it was fierce and gruesome...he loved it.

Becca: Yep, sounds like a dream family outing.

Nadia: Totally. Ok last question is "Do you have any other Casseticons besides Lazorbeak?"

Soundwave: *Talks cybertronion*

Steve: He said he doesn't.

Nadia: Short and sweet. Ok thanks 'Starburst22' great questions! Ok now we have 'kcrb0202' the first question is "why is your name soundwave?"

Soundwave: *talks cybertronion*

Steve: It's because he as very good hearing and that he can hear anything so he's called that because of his ability to hear things.

Becca: Does that mean he heard our whispers?

Nadia: Awkward...anyway last question is "what your favorit type of music?"

Soundwave: *talks cybertronion*

Steve: He said that it's Techno because it has a good beat.

Nadia: Very true. Ok thanks 'kcrb0202' great questions! Ok now we have 'Lambor Terror Lep' her first question is " What is the best part about being a decepticon?"

Soundwave: *talks cybertronion*

Steve: He said that it's all the power we have and we have the most robots.

Becca: That's not fair for the autobots!

Nadia: But they still beat them Becca. No offence Soundwave...Anywho next question is "Do you feel that you should be Megatron's number two?"

Soundwave: *talks cybertronion*

Steve: He said that he thinks he should but it's not up to him, it's up to Lord Megatron.

Nadia: To be honest I think you should.

Becca: Totally dude. You are so loyal, there's no reason you shouldn't be.

Soundwave: *nods*

Nadia: Looks like you agree. Anyway last question is "What do you do in your free time?"

Soundwave: *Talks cybertronion*

Steve: He said he has no free time, he's too busy serving Lord Megatron.

Nadia: That's boring. Anyway thanks 'Lambor Terror Lep' great questions! Ok now we have 'FireRain1999' the first question is "How do you get energon ito your system when you don't have a mouth?"

Soundwave: *talks cybertronion*

Steve: He said that it's injected into him.

Becca: I bet that's annoying.

Nadia: I would hate it. Ok next question is "Do you go around the ship stalking everyone for information?"

Soundwave: *talks cybertronion*

Steve: He said he doesn't at all. He only does it when he thinks that the decepticons are being betrayed.

Nadia: Now that is loyalty right there people! Ok next question is "What do you think of the rest of the cons?"

Soundwave: *Talks cybertronion*

Steve: He said that he thinks Arachnid needs to know her place. Starscream does as well, even though he is quite clever. Knockout is quite loyal but only cares about his paint job. Breakdown is very strong but clumbsy. And of course Lord Megatron is the greates decepticon leader ever.

Nadia: Interesting views. Ok next question is "Where did you learn to hack so well?"

Soundwave: *talks cybertronion*

Steve: He said that back on Cybertron he had to hack into the autobot archives to get information so that's how he learned.

Becca: Naughty Soundwave.

Nadia: *laughs* Anyway next question is "Do you usually go into battle with the Autobots or just watch and record it?"

Soundwave: *talks cybertronion*

Steve: He said that he doesn't fight at all he just eithe stays on board to look after the ship or to just record stuff.

Nadia: For the historical record in the wise words of Starscream. Ok next question is "Did you even have music on Cybertron?"

Soundwave: *talks cybertronion*

Steve: He said that they did but it was entirely different to earth's music. He prefers earth's music.

Becca: Awww that's cute...for a decapticon.

Nadia: I know. Ok last question is "Are Lazerbeak and Ravage your pets?"

Soundwave: *talks cybertronion*

Steve: He said yes.

Nadia: That's it?

Steve: Yep.

Becca: That was short.

Nadia: Well can't complain. Anyway thanks 'FireRain1999' great questions. Ok no we have 'The-spawn-of-unicron' the first question is "Do you know you have a femine figure?"

Soundwave: *talks cybertronion angrly*

Steve: He said that he doesn't and you should pay for that.

Nadia: Don't hurt my reviewers...they are too awesome! Ok let's quickly move on to the next question which is "what do you think of starscream?"

Soundwave: *talks cybertronion*

Steve: He said that he thinks Starscream is clever and cunning but un-loyal and a total wimp.

Becca: Hahahaha that's funny!

Nadia: I know but it is so true. Ok she has a question for me which I'm not gonna read out for her own safety but I will say yes I have...it's kinda scary. Anyway thank you 'The-spawn-of-unicron' great questions! Ok now we have 'Kingstriker' and the first question is "If there was no war, why do I feel like you and Bumblebee would be good friends?"

Soundwave: *talks cybertronion*

Steve: He said he has no idea why you think that. But he thinks that things would be a lot more peaceful and everyone would get along.

Nadia: I hate war...it always ruins the peace.

Becca: You sound like a hippie.

Nadia: *hippie impression* peace man *laughing* Ok next question is "On a scale of 1 to 10, 10 being the best, how much is Starscream afraid of you?"

Soundwave: *talks cybertronion*

Steve: He said that Starscream is very scared of him and he tries to stay on Soundwave's good side.

Nadia: That's funny. Ok next question is "Whenever you get a chance, can you send me a video of you beating the slag out of Starscream?"

Soundwave: *laughing...from the sounds of it*

Steve: He said that he will just to prove that Starscream is a wimp.

Becca: Oh I wanna see it to!

Nadia: Me to! Make sure you send it to us. Ok last question is "Do you know Shockwave?"

Soundwave: *talks cybertronion*

Steve: He said that he is his brother.

Nadia: You have siblings! Wow...anyway thanks 'Kingstriker' great questions! Ok my turn, out of all of the autobots who do you hate the most?

Soundwave: *talks cybertronion*

Steve: He said Optimus. He just doesn't die and needs to.

Becca: Scared!

Nadia: Ok well thank you Soundwave and Steve you may go.

*they leave*

Becca: He scares me...

Nadia: Me to. Well that was Soundwave everyone! Next I will be interviewing Arachnid so keep them questions coming and we will try and get them answered.

Nadia and Becca: Bye!

**A/N: I am so sorry I didn't update, my rabbit died and I wasn't in the mood to. But I'm ok now he's in a better place :') Anyway so next I will be interviewing Arachnid and because it's the Easter holidays I will defiantly be updating everyday so I hope you liked it and get those questions coming!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Nadia: *turns camera on* Hello you fabulous bunch. Welcome back to the Transformers interview with me and Becca and we are interviewing Arachnid. Say hi Arachnid

Arachnid: Hello

Nadia: Ok let's get right to it. These first questions are from 'BlackWolf219' and the first question is "Do you have some sort of infatuation with Jack?"

Arachnid: No I just love to make him feel pain.

Becca: *backing up* that's not scary...

Nadia: Don't worry Becca she won't hurt us.

Arachnid: And what makes you say that?

Nadia: I am recording you, you like the attention too much. Besides if you wanted to kill us you would've done so already.

Arachnid:...Your smart, for a human.

Nadia: Ummm...thanks. Anyway last question is "Were you always this, for lack of a better term, creepy?"

Arachnid: Absoloutly. Being good is so boring.

Becca: I think otherwise...

Nadia: Same. But that's your opinion. Anyway thanks 'BlackWolf219' great questions! Ok next we have 'Skellington girl' her first question is "How did you become a spider like femme?"

Arachnid: Well, I was just another mindless insecticon...but some decepticons injected me with this liquid and I became what I am now.

Becca: An evil spider-lady?

Nadia: *laughing* Yes, exactly that. Ok next question is "Do you have a crush on breakdown?"

Arachnid: Ha! Absoloutly not! That big goof is not my type, I prefer to be alone.

Becca: Ah a fellow singleton...

Nadia: You go girl! Girl power! *coughs* Anyway next question is "How did it feel when Soundwave beat the crap out of ya?"

Arachnid: Humiliating...I was in charge and that faceless robot made me look like a fool.

Becca: Well, you did try and leave Megatron behind. And Soundwave is super loyal to Megatron.

Arachnid:...next question.

Nadia: Ok then...last question is "How did you join the cons?"

Arachnid: It's not a matter of how. You choose which side you want to be on...well I'm always on the most powerful side of course.

Nadia: But your a rouge con?

Arachnid: Exactly...

Nadia: Ok...well anyway thanks 'Skellington girl' great questions! Ok now we have 'Designation Drift' and the first question is "Do you have a crush on Optimus Prime?"

Arachnid: *chuckles* no, but I must say he is very handsome...for an Autobot.

Becca: *whispers* not as handsome as 'Bee

Arachnid: *Laughing* What that pathetic bug?

Becca: *fibrating with rage* What...did...you...say?

Nadia: Uh-oh you shouldn't of done that.

Arachnid: Am I supposed to be scared of a...*falls over* What in the world?

Becca: *standing on top of her* DON'T YOU EVER CALL HIM THAT AGAIN OR I WILL KILL YOU!

Nadia: Now look what you've done, you brought out the angry side of Becca. Come on Becca I think you should take a break and let me finish the interview. *drags Becca out*

Arachnid: *sits up and looks into camera* Are you all like that?

Nadia: *walks back in* Ok she's out I'll calm her down later. Anyway next question is "Are you respected among the decepticons?"

Arachnid: I should be. I am smart enough and strong so why shouldn't I?

Nadia:...I'm not gonna comment on that. Ok next question is "Isnt soundwave sexy?"

Arachnid:...No. You fangirls are insane.

Nadia: Yep...but that's what makes us special :D Ok next question is "What do you think of Starscream?"

Arachnid: He is a wimp. He may be unpredictable but he is a coward.

Nadia: You are so right. Ok this last question is for me! Yaaay I'm happy. But you need to wait outside while I answer it.

Arachnid: Fine, but don't take all day *leaves*

Nadia: Ok the question is "which side do you like better autobots or decepticons?" Well...I like both sides but if I had to choose it would be Autobots. Because the Decepticons are such jerks...far worse then what you have seen on telly so that's my answer. *shouts* ARACHNID YOU CAN COME BACK NOW!

Arachnid: *enters* That was quick.

Nadia: Well it was an easy question. Anyway thanks 'Designation Drift' great questions! Ok now we have 'rachetsfangirl' her first question is "How would u feel about marrying spiderman?"

Arachnid: Who?

Nadia: A famous comic book character who has spider like powers.

Arachnid: Hmm...he sounds interesting. I might be interested.

Nadia: Ok...anyway next question is "what do u have to say to they young women of this world that r trying to be evil villans?

Arachnid: Well, you should never do everything a man says. Be your own woman and kill the men that get in your way.

Nadia: That's a bit extreme.

Arachnid: You have to be.

Nadia:Ok...next question is "Is there any chance that u and arcee could become bffs?"

Arachnid: Ha! I would rather have all of my legs ripped off then be friends with her.

Nadia: I'll take that as a no then. Next question is "r u claustraphobic?"

Arachnid: No...I shoudln't be as I am in small places all of the time.

Nadia: Fair point. Next question is "ur a type of bug...bumbleebees a type of bug...do i see something happening between u 2?"

Arachnid: Not in this lifetime. He is too...weak.

*hearing Becca yelling*

Nadia: Be careful of what you say...Ok next question is "is there any chance that u could kidnap ratchet and bring him to me? Please?"

Arachnid: Alive or dead?

Nadia: That is creepy. Ok last question is "do u love musicals?"

Arachnid: What is a musical?

Nadia: It's a performance by people and the people sing to fit the story...if that makes sense.

Arachnid: In that case no, I am not one for music

Nadia: That's boring, I love music. Anyway thank you 'rachetsfangirl' great questions! Ok now we have 'Kingstriker' the first question is "Do you plan on a round 2 with Soundwave?"

Arachnid: Of course! He'll pay for humiliating me like that.

Nadia: Well you better start practicing he's very good. Ok last question is "Did you notice Megatron was cross-eyed?"

Arachnid: *evily chuckles* I noticed...I of course can't say anything to him as he will rip my spark out.

Nadia: I can imagine. Ok thanks 'Kingstriker' great questions! Now we have 'Lambor Terror Lep' the first question is "What is the best thing about being a spider femme?"

Arachnid: I can get into places that others can't and I can pin down my enemies with a web.

Nadia: Just don't do that to me ok? Well next question is "What do you think of the deceptions?"

Arachnid: It's such a boys club. It's all about breaking stuff, I might chip a nail. Megatron may be a great fighter but he lacks imagination. Breakdown is strong but he's clumsy. Knockout is clever but only cares about that paint job of his. Soundwave is a great hacker but I still need to get him for embarassing me. And I already said about Starscream.

Nadia: Yes you did. Ok next question is "How did you and Arcee start hating each other?"

Arachnid: Simple...I killed her partner Tailgate. I've never liked Autobots but I love torturing Arcee.

Nadia: It was very cruel of you, she's tormented by what you did to her.

Arachnid: Should I care?

Nadia: Well you should but you won't. Anyway next question is "Who do you have the hots for and would you date them?"

Arachnid: I don't have "the hots" for anyone. I prefer to be alone.

Nadia: I know. Ok last question is "Have you ever killed any bot?"

Arachnid: Of course. I killed Arcee's former partner Tailgate. And many more but I simply can't remember.

Nadia: That many huh? Well ok...anyway thanks 'Lambor Terror Lep' great questions! Ok now we have 'Withered Rose of Tears' her first question is "Why do you hunt down aliens for game?"

Arachnid: Because it's fun of course. I love collecting things.

Nadia: I have nothing to say to that. Last question is "Why did you choose Jack as your next prey? His looks? Because he was Arcee's partner?"

Arachnid: Because he just so happened to be the first human I saw, and when I found out that he was with Arcee...well that made it all the more fun.

Nadia:...That's scary. Oh and it says here that your her favourite Decepticon.

Arachnid: Well...she obviously has great taste.

Nadia: Whatever you say. Anyway thanks 'Withered Rose of Tears' great questions! Ok now we have 'kcrb0202' the first question is "how did you kill Breakdown?"

Arachnid: I ripped him apart...slowly.

Nadia: You are really freaking me out. Next question is "do you like spiders?"

Arachnid: Of course I do. My favourite is the Black Widow because it's poisionous.

Nadia: *shudders* I hate spider...no offence but I have a phobia.

Arachnid: I will have to remember that.

Nadia: *gulp* Ok last question is "do you know people some times put you and Arcee together?"

Arachnid:...The thought is making me feel sick.

Nadia: Well...that was an interesting peice of information. Anyway thanks 'kcrb0202' great questions! Ok my turn my question is out of all of the Autobots who do you hate the most? But I think we already know that answer...

Arachnid: Arcee of course. She get's on my servos.

Nadia: Ok well thank you Arachnid you may go.

*Arachnid leaves*

Nadia: Phew that was hard work. She is a big meanie. Well anyway thanks for watching and I will be interviewing Breakdown next so get those questions coming. Now if you'll excuse me I have a raging Becca to calm.

*turns camera off*

**A/N: Ok I know what your thinking "isn't Breakdown dead?" Well yeah but...I'm gonna perform a miracle and revive him for my interview :P So I'm just saying to avoid confusion. Well keep those questions coming and I hope you liked it!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Nadia: *turns camera on* Hello you super people! I'm back and so is Becca.

Becca: Hello

Nadia: It took me 5 hours to stop her from killing Arachnid.

Becca: What? She messes with my 'Bee, she get's my rath.

Nadia: Well let's just make sure it doesn't happen today. Ok now we are interviewing Breakdown, say hi Breakdown.

Breakdown: Hey

Nadia: Ok let's get straight to it. The first question is from 'BlackWolf219 ' and the question is "How did you and Knock Out become partners?"

Breakdown: Well back on Cybertron Knockout was a feild medic and I was in the battle field. I knew some stuff about body work but not a lot. So when Megatron said to me that we were low on medics I had to step in and help. I became Knockout's partner so he could teach me the basics. That's about it.

Becca: Awww that's nice.

Breakdown: *growls* this isn't a fairytale it's not supposed to be all happy.

Becca: *runs behind Nadia*

Nadia: Ok, let's calm down. Anyway thanks 'BlackWolf219' great question. Ok now we have 'Designation Drift' and the first question is "If you were human what age would you be?"

Breakdown: Hmm...I don't know! How would I know? Probably in the early 30s but that was a weird one.

Becca: Alright don't get your knickers in a twist

Nadia: *laughing* Sorry, anyway next question is "Why did you not join the autobots?"

Breakdown: Because Starscream was right there and I wouldn't want to, I just didn't wanna kill Bulkhead right there 'cause he saved me.

Becca: Awww how noble.

Nadia: I know. Anyway next question is "Are you really dead? :("

Breakdown: I'm not supposed to give anything away so I'm not telling you.

Becca: Aww come on for us?

Nadia: Yeah we all want to know.

Breakdown: Well tough! You ain't getting anything from me.

Nadia: *sighs* Oh well next question is "Do you want to go streetracing with me some time?"

Breakdown: No...I don't even know you. Besides street racing is more Knockout's thing.

Nadia: That's true. Next question is "Could you send me some pictures of you and soundwave? Please" Oh I forgot to say this person is a huge fan of yours.

Breakdown: Well...she obviously has good taste but I have no pictures of me and Soundwave so no.

Becca: Ugh your boring!

Nadia: Let's not start anything now. Next question is "Could you come see me streetrace sometime?"

Breakdown: Can't, I'm way too busy. Besides, because I'm supposed to be dead I can't be seen anywhere.

Becca: Bummer, I was gonna invite you to a party.

Nadia: Same :( Oh well.

Becca: Hey Nadia! You have a question for you.

Nadia: Do I? Well in that case Breakdown you need to be out of the room while I answer this.

Breakdown: Fine *leaves*

Becca: Ok she asked " If you were an autobot femme what would you look like?" By the way she said you were wonderful.

Nadia: Awwww your wonderful as well. And to answer the question I would probaly be red, because it's my favourite colour, slim, and quite tall because I am quite tall. Ok can you get Breakdown for me Becca please?

Becca: Sure *shouts* BREAKDOWN YOU CAN COME BACK NOW!

Breakdown: *enters* How is it that such small fleshlings can be so loud?

Becca: It's a gift.

Nadia: *chuckles* Anyway thanks 'Designation Drift' great questions! Ok now we have 'Skellington girl' her first question is "Did Knockout get my letter?"

Breakdown: Huh?...Oh yeah he did, he didn't say much though. Only thanks.

Nadia: That's better than nothing. Ok her last question is "Do you have a crush on Arachnid?"

Breakdown: I did...but definatly not anymore! I am not one to go for looks anymore.

Becca: So...what do you go for?

Breakdown: That's for me to know and you to never find out.

Nadia: Fair enough. Ok thanks 'Skellington girl' great questions! Ok now we have 'rachetsfangirl' her first question is "why do u have that name?"

Breakdown: Because whenever I beat someone up they always have a break down...

Becca: *backing up* That's not scary at all.

Nadia: Tell me about it. Next question is "how do u feel about kittens?"

Breakdown: They are so weak and small, how can humans find them cute?

Becca: Because they are so small and fluffy!

Nadia: They are so adorable...along with puppies!

Breakdown:...You guys are weird.

Nadia: But that's what makes us special. Anyway next question is "have u ever done yoga?"

Breakdown: What's yoga?

Becca: When you sit down and do nothing...you sit in silence with your legs crossed.

Breakdown: In that case no.

Nadia: Short and sweet. Ok next question is "why did u choose a hammer as a weapon?"

Breakdown: I didn't choose it, I was born with it. I just so happen to like it.

Nadia: Ok then and her last question is "I think that ur pretty cool. Do u wnt to come over my house for a party? You can bring Knockout if u want to."

Breakdown: Once again you have good taste but I can't be seen in public.

Becca: I'm still bummed about that.

Nadia: Me to. Oh and I just wanna say don't worry about your questions being too random. The more random the better, their halarious! Ok thanks 'rachetsfangirl' great random questions! Now we have 'kcrb0202' the first question is "what do you think of MECH?"

Breakdown: *growls* they're savages. They are the one's responsible for the loss of my eye! *points and patch* I will one day get my revenge!

Becca: *sniff* It's quite sad.

Nadia: I know, I really hate MECH! But enough of me the next question is "Could you tell the bug girl that I hate her for killing you and that I will find her and have bug spray and that KNOW ONE SAYS BAD THINGS ABOUT BUMBELBEE?"

Breakdown: *laughs* don't worry I will...well if I don't kill her first.

Becca: I hear you dude! I hate her for saying those things about my 'Bee.

Nadia: Hello! I'm still here, don't start a revolution in the middle of the interview please. Anyway last question is "does Knockers know your back?"

Breakdown: Knockers?

Becca: Proabably means Knockout.

Breakdown: Well...no not yet I was gonna see him after this.

Nadia: That's nice of you. Anyway thanks 'kcrb0202' great questions! Ok now we have 'Spirit the wolf' the first question is "Why are you sooo awsome?"

Breakdown: *chuckles evily* I was born that way.

Becca: Ooooo Knockout's not the only one that's vein.

Nadia: *laughing* That's true. Ok next question is "Can you tell Knockout that I love him?"

Becca: Let me guess...more competition.

Nadia: Yep...it's more fun that way :P So will you tell him that?

Breakdown: Sure, just don't expect me to do it all of the time.

Nadia: No of course not *smiles innocently* Ok next question is "Have you ever said 'Hammer Time Bitch' when using your hammer?"

Breakdown: *laughing* Nope...but I'll have to use that next time I do.

Nadia: Hahaha that's a good catchphrase. Next question is "Why did you have to die?"

Breakdown: I don't know ask the producers!

Producer: Hey! Don't drag us into this, we have already gotten angry fangirls trying to make us bring you back from the dead! *leaves*

Becca:...Where the hell did he come from?

Nadia: *looks around* I have no idea! Maybe he's magic :P Ok last question is "Do you know that it won't be the same without you?"

Breakdown: Oh I know, but don't worry there will be some "suprises" coming up.

Becca: Grrrr stop teasing us like this! It's evil!

Nadia: In case you haven't noticed Becca...he is evil.

Becca:...Oh yeah.

Nadia: *rolls eyes* Anyway thanks 'Spirit the wolf' great questions! Ok now we have 'Kingstriker' the first question is "What do you think about Dreadwing?"

Breakdown: He is very loyal to Lord Megatron and he is a strong member to have on the team.

Nadia: I must admit he does kick butt.

Becca: Who's Dreadwing?

Nadia: Don't worry Becca...you'll find out. Ok last question is "What did you think about the fight with Soundwave and Airachnid?"

Breakdown: I think it was perfect. It put Arachnid in her place, I just wish it was me beating her into scrap.

Becca: You and me both.

Nadia: I'm not getting involved in this. Anyway thanks 'Kingstriker' great questions! Ok now we have 'Withered Rose of Tears' the first question is "How long have you and knock-out been friends?"

Breakdown: In human years...about 500,000 years.

Nadia: Wow that is a very long time to be friends...well I guess the saying "friends forever" is true. Ok next question is "Did you ever think twice about leaving the decepticon factions and joining the autobots?"

Breakdown: Sometimes...but then I remember that Bulkhead is an Autobot and I decide to stay a Decepticon.

Becca: That's mean.

Nadia: Well...he is a Decepticon Becca. What else did you expect? Anyway next question is "Did you use to be a "Wrecker" alongside Wheeljack and Bulkhead before the war?"

Breakdown: Unfortunatly yes. We would do the most dangerous missions and we were the ones that always came back.

Becca: Wow you must of been really tough.

Nadia: Escecially if you went on the most dangerous missions. Anyway next question is "Were you at one point Bulkhead's friend?"

Breakdown: I was once...but now we hate each other. IKt's so much more fun.

Nadia:...Ok then. Next question is "Why are you at rivalry with Bulkead?"

Breakdown: Well...Bulkhead probably told you about our "history" together so after that I just want to make sure his life is as unpleasent as possible.

Becca: But...nevermind your a Decepticon it's in your nature.

Nadia: Correct! Ok last question is "Have you noticed Megatron is cross-eyed?"

Breakdown: *trying to hold in a laugh* Well...now that you mention it I have.

Becca: I can't wait till Megatron, we can see if he has realsied it himself.

Nadia: Hahaha how awkward would it be if he didn't. Ok thanks 'Withered Rose of Tears' great questions! Ok now we have 'FireRain1999' the first question is "Do you know that people like to pair u and Knockout together?"

Breakdown:...Well the people who do are seriously insane. We are definatly not "together"!

Nadia: Ok calm down. They can do it if they want to. Anyway next question is "Was it really painful to be ripped apart by Arachnid?"

Breakdown: *sarcastic* Oh no it didn't at all.

Becca: I think you can take that as a "of course it did"

Nadia: *laughing* Ok next question is "What do you think of Starscream?"

Breakdown: He is a coward a lot of the time but he knows his stuff and he can be very unpredictable.

Nadia: That's seems to be the case with everyone, they all think the same thing about him. Anyway next question is "How come you don't have sharp fingertips like all the rest of the decepticons do?"

Breakdown: Because I was born to be big and bulky, the sharp fingertips won't do me any good as I need thick, tough hands to punch.

Becca: You make a very good argument.

Nadia: Decepticons seem to be very good at that. Anyway next question is "What is your vehicle form?"

Breakdown: A blue monster armored van. It has good protection. Got a problem with it?

Becca: *backing up* Oh no, no problem at all *hides behind Nadia*

Nadia: I must admit you are very threatening.

Breakdown: Thank you.

Nadia:...Ok then next question is "Do you like being that bulky or do you wish you could be slimmer like Starscream?"

Breakdown: I like being bulky. I am Megatron's muscle, I help him a lot and I am of actual use.

Becca: Oooo harsh.

Nadia: I sense that there might be a fight soon. Anyway next question is "Why are you and Bulkhead enemys?"

Breakdown: Well...because I have tried to kill him and Wheeljack so many times.

Becca: I swear it's already been mentioned.

Nadia: Yeah Bulkhead said so in his interview. Anyway next question is "Is it hard to see since you only have one optic now?"

Breakdown: What do you think? Of course it is, I have to use my other optic a lot more than I used to.

Nadia: I hope MECH get what they deserve. Anyway last question is "Why did you chose to be a grounder instead of a flyer?"

Breakdown: Because it's easier to get around, and you aren't noticed as much as a flyer is.

Becca: Ah clever. I thought it was because Knockout was one.

Breakdown: Well...yeah I just picked the first thing I saw.

Nadia: Fair enough. Ok thanks 'FireRain1999' great questions! Ok now we have 'Lambor Terror Lep' and the first question is "What is the best part about being a decepticon?"

Breakdown: You get to beat up your enemies a lot.

Becca: And I'm guessing you like beating up Bulkhead?

Nadia: Of course he does he's Bulkhead's enemy. Ok next question is "What do you think about the Autobots?"

Breakdown: I hardly know them but from what I got Rachet is so old and useless. Arcee I must admit is pretty tough...for a femme. Do I even need to say anything about Bulkhead? Bumblebee is pretty fast, for an Autobot and Optimus just refuses to die! It's annoying.

Nadia: Yeah well he is a Prime after all. Anyway next question is "What do you think about the other Decepticons?"

Breakdown: I don't need to say anything about Arachnid and Starscream. I have made it clear of what I think of them. But I think that Soundwave is very sneaky and a great spy. Knockout is clever and cares a lot for his paint job. And lord Megatron is the greatest Decepticon leader ever.

Becca: Of course he is...

Nadia: Sssshhhh *whispers* I like life Becca. And I think you should as well. Anyway next question is "Do you have a crush on anybody and would you date them?"

Breakdown: Nope not at all. After Arachnid I am definatly not interested in dating at the moment.

Becca: I don't think anyone would be after her.

Nadia: Definatly not. Anyway last question is "How did you get that Big Hammer?"

Breakdown: I was born with it. That's all!

Nadia: Yikes! Ok just chill I would still like to be alive after the interview. Anyway thanks 'Lambor Terror Lep' great questions! Now we have 'The-spawn-of-unicron' the first question is "Ever get called a nurse because your knockout`s assistent?"

Breakdown: No...but you better keep that to yourself eitherwise the entire crew on the ship will call me that forever.

Becca: Don't worry this is totally confidential.

Nadia: Becca's right. Nothing will be said to anyone unless you want us to.

Breakdown: Good! 'Cause if you did tell someone...I would have to kill you slowly and painfully. And if they called me that I would have to beat the scrap out of them.

Nadia: *gulp* Scared! Anyway next question is "did you know a few fans acturally feel sorry for loss of eye [myself included]?"

Breakdown: I do now, thanks for that.

Nadia: Awww how cute! Anyway last question is "How strongly,on a scale of one to ten do you hate organic lifeforms?"

Breakdown: Easily a 8. They are so small, but they have created helpful things for the Decepticon cause and they make cool cars.

Becca: Yeah we're awesome like that.

Nadia: You do realise that he is saying that we help them complete their evil plans right?

Becca: Oh yeah...but it was still a nice thing to say about us.

Nadia: Yeah I guess your right. Anyway thanks 'The-spawn-of-unicron' great questions. Finally we have 'ironhide'sgirl' her first question is "who do hate the most out of the autobots and decepticons?"

Breakdown: Out of the Autobot's it's Bulkhead of course. And out of the Decepticons it's Arachnid.

Becca: You are not the only one that hates her...

Nadia: Please don't have another angry spree, I don't want to take another 5 hours to calm you down.

Becca: Ok...but I'm not making any promises.

Nadia: That's good enough for me. Ok last question is "do u ever feel like Soundwave is stalking u?"

Breakdown: All the time. But everyone feels like that because you never know if he's watching you or not.

Becca: What if he's watching us right now *looks around room nervously*

Nadia: He better not eitherwise I'll kick his butt!

Breakdown: But...your a human?

Nadia: *sarcasticly* Yes I am well done for noticing. But I can still kick butt if I want to. Anyway thanks Breakdown you may go.

*Breakdown leaves*

Becca: Phew he is seriously scary.

Nadia: He is very threatening. Especially as he is so bulky. Anyway next we will be intervewing *dreamy sigh* Knockout...

Becca: Hey earth to Nadia!

Nadia: What? Oh sorry. Well keep those questions coming and we will see you soon.

*turns camera off*

**A/N: Well there you go. That was Breakdown everyone. And next I will be interviewing the gorgeous Knockout...*dreamy sigh* So keep those questions coming and I will see you soon. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Becca: *turns camera on* Hey everyone! Um...Nadia's not here yet, I actually don't know where she is...

Nadia: *runs in* Phew, sorry I'm late. I was just making sure I looked alright.

Becca: Woah! You look really pretty. *Sniff* And your wearing perfume...Oh I know now I almost forgot we're interviewing Knockout.

Nadia: *giggles* I just wanted to look good. Anyway hello you lovely bunch. Today we are interviewing the sexy Knockout...who's in the other room next door.

Becca: Woops my bad

Nadia: Be right back people *turns camera off*

*10 minutes later*

Nadia: *turns camera on* Hello again, sorry about the delay. It took us a while to find the room. Anyway we are here with Knockout *dreamy sigh* say hi Knockout.

Knockout: Hey

Nadia: *fangirl squeal*

Becca: Earth to Nadia!

Nadia: What? Oh sorry...anyway let's crack on. These first questions are from 'Zsign KRay' the first question is "Why did you chose to have a car as an alt mode instead of flight?"

Knockout: I like the way I look in steal belted radials.

Nadia: *hyperventilating*

Becca: Oh god...breathe Nadia breathe!

Nadia: *back to normal* Hehehe sorry about that. Anyway next question is "What do you think of Starscream?"

Knockout: He's a coward but clever and unperdictable. But he did make me his second in command.

Becca: Finally something different to say about him.

Nadia: I know it's about time. Ok next question is "How do you think of Ratchet as a doctor?"

Knockout: He may be clever but he lacks the style that I have.

Nadia: *dreamy sigh* totally...

Becca: We are gonna be here for a very long time.

Nadia: Anyway next question is "Do you respect Megatron?"

Knockout: Of course...because if I don't he'll ruin my paint job.

Nadia: We wouldn't want that happening...it looks really good.

Knockout: Thank you, you have very good taste.

Nadia: *giggles* Thank you

Becca: Dude! I'm still here!

Nadia: Oh sorry Becca. Anyway next question is "Why do you care so much for your paint job?"

Knockout: Because I worked hard on it and I look good in it.

Nadia: You sure do...anyway next question is "Do you care about what happens to Breakdown?"

Knockout: Of course. He is my assistant after all.

Nadia: Fair enough. Next question is "How did you and Breakdown meet?" But that was answered in the last interview so let's go onto the next one which is "Why is your name Knockout?"

Knockout: Because I am known for knocking everyone out.

Becca: Oh I'm sure you are *looks at Nadia*

Nadia: *giggles* Anyway last question is "Why were checking out Optimus in 'Deus Ex Machina?"

Knockout: Hmm I get this a lot. I wasn't really "checking him out" I was mocking him.

Nadia: I see...well it made me laugh a lot. Anyway thanks 'Zsign KRay' great questions! Ok now we have 'Kingstriker' and the first question is "Would you beat the slag out of Starscream if you could?"

Knockout: Yes...because he scratched my paint job!

Nadia: I felt really sorry for you...I'll help you beat him up.

Becca: *looks at camrea* Was I really like this?

Nadia: Ok next question is "Did you know you and Breakdown are like Stan and Kyle from South Park?"

Knockout: Who are they?

Becca: Dude! They are famous characters from a T.V show. They are like partners in crime.

Knockout: Well in that case I guess we are like them.

Nadia: And the last question is "Could you turn me into a decepticon?"

Knockout: You will have to prove yourself worthy to become one.

Nadia: How do you make yourself worthy?

Knockout: Being prepeared to kill any Autobot

Becca: *gritting teeth* Don't do it, don't do it...

Knockout: What is she doing?

Nadia: Well, you said kill any Autobot...and Becca here loves Bumblebee so I would be careful on what you say.

Knockout: I heard about what she did to Arachnid...so much better than her and Soundwave.

Nadia: *laughs* Anyway thanks 'Kingstriker' great questions! Ok now we have 'Withered Rose of Tears' the first question is "Have you ever noticed that Megatron is cross-eyed?"

Knockout: *chuckles* I have and I haven't said anything to him.

Nadia: It would probably be best not to as you wouldn't want your paint job ruined. Anyway next question is "Did you know that people pair you and Arcee together?"

Knockout:...Why would they? I don't like her at all.

Becca: It's a good thing to, eitherwise some people might have to go on a little rampage.

Nadia:...Ok I get it! Anyway next question is "What do you prefer being: a medic, street racer, or just plain killer?"

Knockout: Hmmm...I would have to say a street racer, I like the way I look in my car form.

Nadia: *Fangirl squeal* Sorry fangirl moment. Anyway next question is "Have any of the decepticons called you nurse?"

Knockout: No...and they better not unless they want to end up on the medical bed!

Becca: *backing up* That's scary!

Nadia: *dreamy sigh* I think it's wonderful...anyway! Next question is "Do you have a crush on anyone?

Knockout: No, although there have been some that have caught my attention *winks at Nadia*

Nadia: *hyperventilating*

Becca: Here we go again...*gives her paper bag*

Nadia: *breathes in it* Phew thanks Becca. Ok last question is "How did you feel once you found out that Airachnid murdered Breakdown?"

Knockout: Furious! I lost my assistant and I don't think anyone else knows body work as well.

Becca: It's so sad

Nadia: I couldn't believe it when I saw his body. I was so shocked. Anyway thanks 'Withered Rose of Tears' great questions! Ok now Becca has some questions for you. Take it away Becca!

Becca: Ok my first question is "What do you think about humans?"

Knockout: I think they are very clever but have too much of an attidute.

Becca: Only some! Anyway next question is "What do you think of British accents?"

Knockout: How does it sound?

Nadia: I have a British accent...I am from England.

Knockout: Well in that case I find them remarkable.

Nadia: *fangirl squeal*

Becca: *Rolls eyes* Next question is "What is your oppinion on a human/con relationship?"

Knockout: I have no problem with them...just as long as the human is decent.

Becca: In that case "Would you ever have a relationship with a human?"

Knockout: Yeah...why?

Becca: Oh no reason *grins* Ok my next question is "Would you consider going out with Nadia? She's a great girl and I think you'd make a really good couple...

Nadia: Becca!

Becca: What? She could wash you in car form and make you all shiny. Sorry, that was my perverted side. Blame my guy friends.

Knockout: *laughing* Well I have already been considering it...I might just think about it.

Nadia: *squeals* Thank you Becca! *hugs*

Becca: *laughs* No problem. Ok my next question is "Why do you take so much pride in your appreance?"

Knockout: A Decepticon needs to look good, eitherwise how are they going to upset their enemies?

Becca: Good point. Ok next question is "Why do you like illegal street racing so much?"

Knockout: Because it's illegal. I like breaking the rules.

Nadia: Ooo a bad boy!

Becca: Oh dear god...ok my next question is "So you think you'd win against (Sorry, fanfiction reference here.) Natalie and Motocross?"

Knockout: I can defeat any Autobot anytime, anywhere.

Becca: I wouldn't be so sure...ok my last question is "Would you ever consider becoming a professional racecar driver?"

Knockout: I have considered it...but it seems like too much work I think I'll stick to being a Decepticon.

Becca: Fair enough and I just wanna say I love the word racecar...it's spelled the same backwards...hehe.

Nadia: OMG I never noticed that! Well spotted Becca.

Becca: It's a gift. Anyway thanks for answering my questions Knockout.

Knockout: No problem.

Nadia: Ok now we have 'Designation Drift' the first question is "Did you know your alt mode looks exactly like mine? Even though mine looks way better."

Becca: Oh snap!

Knockout: Ha! I highly doubt that it can look better than mine!

Nadia: Sorry...but I'm with him on this one.

Becca: That's only because you love him...

Nadia: Sssshhhh! Anyway next question is "Do you want to streetrace with me sometime?"

Knockout: Defiantly, after you just mocked my car mode we are going to have to race.

Nadia: Now that's something that I want to see. Ok next question is "How long do you wax yourself?"

Knockout: For about 2 hours

Becca: Wow that's a long time for just waxing.

Knockout: I need to take care in the way I look.

Nadia: *dreamy sigh* Of course you do...*shakes head* Anyway next question is "Do you drink a lot of high grade?"

Knockout: No...just loads of energon.

Nadia:...Anyway next question is "Do you kiss your reflection in the mirror?"

Knockout: We don't have mirrors on the ship...which I think is a mistake.

Becca: How did I know you were going to say that?

Nadia: *gasps* Are you pshycic? *laughs* Anyway next question is "Why don't you have a girlfriend?"

Knockout: Because no one as appealed to my taste yet...well mayeb one *winks at Nadia*

Nadia: *Frozen*

Becca: One second everyone *pops ballon in Nadia's face*

Nadia: What happened? Where did you get a balloon from?

Becca: I brought loads in case you get frozen again.

Nadia: Woops...sorry :P Anyway next question is for me so...do you mind waiting outside while we answer these questions?

Knockout: Fine, just be quick *leaves*

Nadia: Isn't he wondeful?

Becca: Yeah sure anyway the question for you Nadia is "Do you think you have a chance with Knockout?"

Nadia: Oh I really hope I do...eitherwise I will be heartbroken.

Becca: Awww that's sad.

Nadia: I know...anyway there's a question for you to Becca. It's "How far have you gotten in your relationship with bumblebee?"

Becca: *giggles* Well...just the other day I got his com-link so we can talk to each other whenever we want *fangirl squeal*

Nadia: Ok well thanks 'Designation Drift' great questions! Ok time to bring Knockout back *shouts* KNOCKOUT YOU CAN COME BACK NOW!

Knockout: *enters* You are very loud...I like it.

Nadia: *giggles* Thank you...anyway these next questions are from 'DarkDrago' and the first question is "What type of car are you? you look like a Tesla"

Knockout: I'm actually an Aston Martin.

Nadia: That's my favourite car! Sorry just thought I'd throw that out there...anyway last question is "If Megatron asked you to retrieve the body of Nemesis Prime and make him a decepticon would you do it?"

Knockout: Of course, you can't say no to Megatron.

Becca: Unless you want to be pushing up daisies.

Nadia: *shudders* the thought's quite scary. Ok thanks 'DarkDrago' great questions! Ok now we have 'Spirit the wolf' her first question is "Did Breakdown tell u that i love u?"

Knockout: Yep I think he did. Thank you for that.

Nadia: *eye twitch* It's just friendly competition...Anyway next question is "What do u think of the autobots?"

Knockout: Well Bumblebee is extremely fast, Arcee is strong...for a femme, Bulkhead is very clumsy, Rachet is old and weak, and Optimus is wise and strong...he needs to just die already!

Becca: Yikes! *runs behind Nadia*

Nadia: Don't worry he won't hurt us. Anyway next question is "Who do u think would win in a race between u and bumblebee?"

Knockout: Me, obviously I know a lot more about racing than he does.

Becca: I am gonna have to disagree with you because Bumblebee is just so fast he would so easily beat you.

Knockout: *changes hand into saw* You were saying...

Becca: *backing up* Ok no need for violence *hides behind Nadia*

Nadia: *rolls eyes* Can we finish the interview please? Anyway next question is "Why do u have to be sooo awesome and sexy?"

Knockout: *grins* I was born that way

Nadia: *giggles* Totally...anyway! Last question is "Have u ever pranced about the nemisis singing 'I'm sexy and i know it'?"

Knockout: No...but I do like that song so I listen to it a lot.

Nadia: It totally resembles you...

Becca: Someone give me strength!

Nadia: Sorry Becca, it must be annoying you.

Becca: Nah it's ok dude, I was like this with 'Bee so you can be like this with Knockout.

Nadia: Awwww thanks *hugs* Oh by the way she said to you Becca that Bumblebee rules and that she loves you Knockout.

Becca: I know he's just awesome!

Knockout: Thank you for saying that.

Nadia: Ok thanks 'Spirit the wolf' great questions! Ok now we have 'Lambor Terror Lep' and the first question is "What is the best part about being a Decepticon?"

Knockout: You get to mock the Autobots.

Nadia: Short and sweet. Anyway next question is "How did you get such and awsome paint job and vehicle form?"

Knockout: *chuckles* It wasn't easy, I spent hours trying to pick out the perfect car.

Nadia: It was so worth it...Anyway next question is "What do you think about the other decepticons?"

Knockout: Well I already said about Starscream, Breakdown is the muscle of the group, Arachnid is very sly, Soundwave is very sneaky and clever and Megatron is a great leader.

Becca: Everyone seems to say the same things about each other.

Nadia: I know it's like it's been planned...anyway! Ok this person wants me to say that you are very sexy.

Knockout: Thank you very much...I know.

Nadia: *Giggles* Ok last question is "Can us fangirls watch him street race some time?"

Knockout: Of course, the more the merrier.

Becca: Why's that? Just so they can see you win...

Knockout: Exactly.

Nadia: *dreamy sigh* Ok thanks 'Lambor Terror Lep' great questions! Ok next we have 'ratchetsfangirl' and her first question is "how would you feel if I painted you purple with green polka dots?"

Knockout: *Get's out saw* Well...I might just have to kill you.

Becca: *whispers into camera* Be very afraid!

Nadia: Ok next question is "What would you do if I told you that Ratchet is WAY more attractve than you will ever be?"

Knockout: I would call you a loonatic and ask you to go get your eyes checked.

Becca: I wouldn't say that to her.

Nadia: Yeah she is a huge fan of Rachet so...unless you want to see her beating the scrap out of you, I would suggest being careful in what your saying. Anyway next question is " You are my SECOND favorite transformer. how does that make you feel? You're not number one."

Knockout: Let me guess...Rachet is first?

Nadia: I would think so.

Knockout: Well, second isn't bad...I just don't like the idea of being behind Rachet.

Becca: Yeah well, life's tough.

Nadia: That's very true. Anyway next question is "have you read the book Fallout by Ellen Hopkins?"

Knockout: No, I don't read human books.

Becca: Why not?

Knockout: Because I don't think they are that interesting.

Nadia: Fair enough, everyone has their own opinions. Next question is "How do you feel about the song "Im sexy and I know it" by lmfao?"

Knockout: I like it...it suits me well.

Nadia: *Fangirl squeal* Anyway last question is "coke or pepsi?"

Knockout: Coke, for a human drink it's amazing!

Becca: You go dude!

Nadia: I don't drink either so I can't choose. Oh and you have a message Knockout. It says "Dear Knockout. So help me God if you DARE attack Ratchet one more time...i will hurt you. I SAW the episode "Stronger, Faster." Dont you EVER attack him again! *goes into fangirl rage*"

Becca: See, this is what happens when you upset a fangirl...they go into that!

Knockout: Well then I'll try not to kill him

Nadia: I think she would be happy. Anyway thanks 'ratchetsfangirl' great questions! Ok now we have 'ironhide'sgirl' and her first question is "What Autobot do u hate the most?"

Knockout: It would have to be Bumblebee, he is so fast I bet he mocks me all of the time.

Becca: *fibrating with rage*

Nadia: Uh-oh...we'll be right back people *takes Becca out of the room*

Knockout:...What did I say?

Nadia: *returns* Sorry about that people. Becca should be back soon so I'll just continue. Right next question is "On a scale of 1 to 10 how much do u hate humans?"

Knockout: Hmmm...I would say a 5. They can be very annoying but it's strange how they can design such wonderful cars.

Nadia: Well, we're creative like that.

*Becca comes back in*

Nadia: I'm guessing you used the breathing technique I taught you?

Becca: Yep, I'm all calm now...sorry about that.

Nadia: It's ok. Right next question is "Out of all Decepticons who do u hate the most?"

Knockout: I would have to say Starscram...he scratched my paint job!

Becca: As punishment for disobeying him.

Knockout:...Next question please.

Nadia: Ok then. And the last question is "Will u tell everyone I said Hey?"

Knockout: Ummm...sure?

Nadia: Short and sweet. Ok thanks 'ironhide'sgirl' great questions! Ok now we have 'kcrb0202' and the first question is "Do you like art?"

Knockout: If it involves making my paint job look good then yes.

Nadia: Hehehe...anyway next question is "whats your fav color?"

Knockout: Red.

Nadia: Oh my god that's my favourite colour to!

Becca: You two have so much in common. A match made in heaven.

Nadia: *dreamy sigh* I know...sorry went into dreamland. Anyway next question is "what do you think of my nickname for you its Knockers?"

Knockout: It's alright, I can live with it.

Becca: I think it's cute.

Nadia: Me to. Anyway next question is for me so...

Knockout: I know, wait outside. *leaves*

Becca: Ok it says "for Nadia why do love Knockers and you do realize there is going to be a war from me and Becca on the bug girl?"

Nadia: Ok I love Knockout because he has the sexiest voice I have ever heard, I love his paint job and...he is a bad boy! All good girls love bad boys. And hahaha I know, Becca already has it planned.

Becca: *Get's out blueprints* Oh yes I do.

Nadia: *laughs* Anyway let's bring Knockout back in *shouts* KNOCKOUT...

Knockout: *enters* Ok I'm back, I wouldn't want you to hurt that throat of yours.

Nadia: *Squeals* Anyway the next question is "KO you do know that you and Breakdown are my fav Cons?"

Knockout: Well, I do now thanks.

Nadia: Ok next question is "Did Breakdown tell Arachnid what I think of her?"

Knockout: He did...I can't tell you what she said as the language was quite...colourful.

Becca: *shudders* She is a total...

Nadia: Hey! There might be kids watching. Anyway next question is "What did Skellington girl's letter say?"

Knockout: It said how much she loves me, why she loves me and why I am so awesome!

Nadia: *dreamy sigh* Yes you are...sorry :D Anyway next question is "On a scale of 1 to 100 how much to hate Earth?"

Knockout: Hmm...probably about 60 out of 100. Technolagy is so primative and some humans are very annoying but like I said before, I like the cars here and some humans are pretty cool.

Becca: I'm sure they are *looks at Nadia*

Nadia: Tehe. Ok she has a message for you which is "My fave line from you You painted my paint job prepare for Surgery what do think of that more of a message for KO YOU EVERY HARASS BUMBELBEE EVERY AGIN AND I WILL FIND YOU WHEN YOUR ASLEEP AND PAINT YOU HOT PINK AND BEE IS WAY FASTER THAN YOU!"

Knockout: Ok I get it! Bumblebee is faster I won't mock him anymore.

Becca: Good! Eitherwise you will be dealing with an angry Becca...

Nadia: Ok do I need to send you outside again?

Becca: *lowers head* No...

Nadia: Then be a good girl and I will get you a lolly afterwoods.

Becca: Yaaaay! Lolly!

Nadia: Only if your good. Anyway thanks 'kcrb0202' great questions! Ok now we have 'Skellington girl' and her first question is "Did you get my letter?"

Knockout: Oh yeah I got it, thanks by the way.

Becca: Let me guess...friendly competiton?

Nadia: Yep. It's more fun. Ok next question is "How did you get so sexy?"

Knockout: *laughs* I was born that way.

Nadia: Yep, he was...I mean uhh...Next question! It's "Are you a vampire?"

Knockout: What's a vampire?

Becca: A creature of the night which sucks human blood mostly.

Knockout: In that case no, I don't suck human blood.

Nadia: Ok next question is "Were you populer in high school on Cybertron?"

Knockout: I guess...well I was feared so I guess I was.

Becca: I'm not sure that...

Nadia: Ssshhhhh! Let him have his glory. Ok last question is "Wanna go on a date?"

Knockout: Umm...sure ok.

Nadia: *eye twitch* It's just friendly competiton...Anyway thanks 'Skellington girl' great questions! Ok now we have 'FireRain1999' the first question is "Do u like kittens?"

Knockout: I don't know, I have never been close to one before.

Becca: I am gonna tell you now that they are adorable!

Nadia: As are puppies! Ok next question is "What do u think of Starscream fo scratching ur paint?"

Knockout: I think he went too far, it could of been anything but the finish.

Nadia: *sniff* Sad times...anyway next question is "Did u do your own design?"

Knockout: No, I just picked it out when I came to earth.

Nadia: Good choice...anyway next question is "How come u were never there to help Breakdown when he lost his eye or when he was killed?"

Knockout: I don't know ask the producers...

Producer: What is wrong with you guys? Stop bringing us into this, we're busy enough as it is *leaves*

Becca: I still have no idea where he comes from.

Nadia: *looks around* Neither do I...Anyway next question is "Why did u become a medic when ur so much better at breaking things?"

Knockout: Well...someone had to fix up broken Decepticons.

Becca: Good point.

Nadia: Anyway next question is "ying or yang?"

Knockout: Ying?

Nadia: Don't worry I don't know what that is either. Ok next question is "What would u do if u were turned human?"

Knockout: I would try and get back to being a robot.

Becca: I'm guessing you don't want to be a human?

Knockout: I think being a robot is more...attractive.

Nadia: *squeals* Anyway last question is "Do u like swimming?"

Knockout: It's alright, I'm not that fussed over it

Nadia: Ok thanks 'FireRain1999' great questions! Ok finally we have 'The-spawn-of-unicron' his first question is "is your name a referrence to your fighting skills or looks?"

Knockout: *chuckles* Both...

Nadia: Tehe...anyway next question is "plan on getting revenge on airachnid for killing Breakdown?"

Knockout: Of course...

Becca: Great! You can join our army! We are plannig on getting back on her to.

Nadia: Oh Christ...anyway next question is "how many femmes have you dated over the course of your life?"

Knockout: About 10.

Nadia: *eye twitch*

Becca: But you have to remember Nadia he has a longer life span than us.

Nadia: Fair enough, there won't be any killing today. Anyway next question is "are you better at cosmology then actual medicne?"

Knockout: Definalty, as I do take a lot of pride in the way I look.

Nadia: Of course...and it shows. Anyway next question is "Is it common for you to be called sexy by other mechs?"

Knockout: Very often...suprisingly.

Nadia: But you are...Ahem anyway last question is "still wanna be second in command of the decepticons?"

Knockout: Who doesn't? It's the most powerful besides being actual leader.

Becca: That is very true.

Nadia: Ok you are done Knockout thank you again.

Knockout: No problem. Oh and Nadia...I hope to see you around *winks and leaves*

Becca: He is very vain, but knows how to attract women doesn't he Nadia?

Nadia: *Frozen*

Becca: Umm...Nadia *pokes*

Nadia: *faints*

Becca: Oh dear...Ummm...Nadia usually does this bit...Oh dear where are those papers? *looking* Oh here they are *reads* it says here that she will be interviewing Starscream next so...I guess you know what to do so while you do that, I am gonna try and wake Nadia up. Bye everyone!

*turns camera off*

**A/N: I am very sorry if I have repeated myself, I am very tired and I just wanted to finish it for you lovely bunch. So that was the sexy Knockout and I will be interviewing Starscream next so...you know what to do see you soon! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Nadia: *turns camera on* Hello everyone! I am still alive after meeting the gorgeous Knockout *dreamy sigh*

Becca: Hey! No fainting again. It took me 3 hours to get you to wake up.

Nadia: Sorry about that. Anyway today we are interviewing the creepy Starscream. Say hi Startscream.

Starscream: Hello puny humans.

Becca: *Whispers* Nice way to start an interview...

Starscream: I heard that!

Nadia: Ok let's get started! First questions are from 'ratchetsfangirl' her first question is "those nails of yours are AWESOME! how do you get them like that?"

Starscream: They are natural, I do not believe inaltering them at all.

Becca: Oooo can we paint them?

Nadia: Oh my god that would be amazing!

Starscream: No it wouldn't! Next question please.

Nadia: *mumbles* Kill joy...anyway next question is "pancakes or waffles?"

Starscream: Waffles. I'm not one for flat things.

Nadia:...Whatever you say man. Ok next question is "If you had to be a human, what type of clothing style would you have?"

Starscream: I would go with the gothic style. It's so dark and scary...it's perfect.

Becca: I think all types of styles are awesome.

Nadia: Totally. It reflects on who you are. Ok next question is "do you watch The Muppets?"

Starscream: The what?

Becca: The Muppets, animal puppets that go on adventures and stuff.

Starscream: In that case no...who would create such a thing?

Nadia: Don't mess with them, they're awesome! Anyway next question is "Does it make you SAD being not in charge?"

Starscream: More than sad, furious! The Decepticons deserve a better leader than that Megatron!

Nadia: Ok calm down! Alright next question is "Arcee hates your face. Are you ok with that?"

Starscream: I don't care what she thinks, before she knows it she will be joining the all spark.

Becca: Yikes, scary.

Nadia: Your telling me! Anyway last question is "In the episode "partners" were you ever really going to join the autobots or was it all just a plot?"

Starscream: I was going to join the autobots at first, but when I accidently revealed that I vanquished Cliffjumper...I knew the Autobots would not be very happy. So I decided to go solo...it's much better that way.

Nadia: Fair enough. Anyway thanks 'ratchetsfangirl' great questions! Ok now we have 'Skellington girl' her first question is "Why do you hate 's sexy.*slaps him*"

Starscream: Ouch! I don't hate Knockout. What gives people that idea?

Becca: The fact that your always having a go at him?

Starscream:...I do that to everyone.

Nadia: You better not do it to us. Ok next question is "Why did you join mech?"

Starscream: So I could get energon. When I found out their plans I took advantage of it and deciced that they would help me to find energon.

Becca: That is so cruel.

Starscream: *chuckles evily* Thank you.

Nadia:...Nevermind. Ok next question is "Did you notice that megatron eye are crossed?"

Starscream: *laughing* Well I do now...I can't wait to torment him about that.

Becca: This isn't going to end well.

Nadia: Tell me about it. Ok next question is "Do you have a crush on anyone?"

Starscream: Absoloutly not! Love only complicates things.

Becca: But it's so nice...

Nadia: Leave it Becca. He won't get it, he's too evil. Ok next question is "How smart are you?"

Starscream: Smart enough to lead the Decepticons!

Nadia: Ok we get it! Anyway last question is "How did you meet megatron?"

Starscream: When he made the Decpticons he caught my attention when I heard of his power so I decided to join and I so happend to gain his trust.

Becca: Awww how romantic!

Starscream: Don't make me step on you girl!

Becca: Yikes! *hids behind Nadia* Help...

Nadia: Don't worry he won't hurt you...not while I'm here. And I'm sure the fans will protect you right?

Starscream: *Looks into camera* Who are you talking to?

Nadia: Oh no one...*grins* Anyway thanks 'Skellington girl' great questions! Ok now we have 'Designation Drift' and her first question is "How does it feel to be known as a traitor?"

Starscream: I don't care about what the Decepticons think anymore...I am my own being. And no one can stop me mwhahahahahaha!

Nadia:...Are you done?

Starscream: Hmmm pretty much.

Nadia: Good. Ok next question is "Could you tell soundwave I love him? Please make sure you do!"

Starscream: I can't...if I'm seen on the ship I am dead! So no.

Becca: He has a point, I think Soundwave would turn him in to Megatron.

Nadia: Totally. Ok next question is "Oh and...WHY DID YOU SLAP SOUNDWAVE? IM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Starscream: What is this pick on Starscream day? I never slapped Soundwave...it was one of the crew members.

Nadia and Becca: Ohhhhh...we thought it was Soundwave.

Starscream: How did you do that?

Becca: It's a gift ;)

Nadia: Hehehe...anyway next question is "Why are you a coward?"

Starscream: What? Who dares to address me in such a way!

Nadia: *looking around nervously* I have no idea!

Becca: We would never say anything like that!

Starscream:...Can we just move on now?

Nadia: Good idea! Ok next question is for me so...you need to wait outside.

Starscream: Fine! But make it quick. *leaves*

Becca: Ok it says "could you tell starscream if he lays one finger on soundwave i'll rip him apart...slowly?"

Nadia: I sure will! As soon as he comes back in. Here's one for you Becca, it says "could you kick starscream for me?"

Becca: No problem...but if I get crushed I am going to haunt you...

Nadia: Not a sight you want to see. Ok *shouting* STARSCREAM YOU CAN COME BACK NOW!

Starscream: Finally you took your time.

Nadia: Oh by the way...someone told me to tell you that if you lay a finger on Soundwave they will kill you slowly.

Becca: *Kicks him*

Starscream: What was that for?

Becca: They told me to do it.

Starscream: Fans are weird.

Nadia: And wonderful! Ok thanks 'Designation Drift' great questions! Ok now we have 'KReyes' and the first question is "Why chose Knockout as your Second in Command?"

Starscream: I didn't really choose him...he more appointed himself as it. Besides...he can be quite good at times.

Becca: Oh I bet he his *looks at Nadia*

Nadia: *blushing* Hehehe...anyway! Next question is "How do you plan to take care of Megatron once and for all? And what do you have planned for the Autobots?"

Starscream: Oh I have many plans...my favourite is ripping all of their sparks out...slowly *evil chuckle*

Becca: *Shaking* That's not scary.

Nadia: Your telling me! Ok next question is "Why did you Kill Cliffjumper?"

Starscream: Well why not? I never liked him.

Becca: But you don't like anyone.

Starscream:...Good point.

Nadia: Ok then. Next question is "What would you do if Megatron suddenly became ill because of Cybonic Plague and died and then he named you his heir?"

Starscream: I would thank the allspark and take my rightful place as leader of the decpeticons *evil laugh*

Becca: *whispers* Someone's obsessed with power.

Nadia: *chuckles* Ok the last question is "Would you make me your first Lueitenant if I killed Megatron for you, Lord Starscream?"

Starscream: *Evil chuckle* Yes I would, you would make a fine second in command...for a human.

Nadia: Well...looks like you better get busy 'KReyes'. Oh and thanks for the questions they were great! Ok now we have 'Kingstriker' and the first question is "Does having long claws have its disadvantages?"

Starscream: Never. They are perfect for everything...

Becca: Even picking your nose?

Nadia: Becca!

Becca: What? He could...if he had a nose that is.

Starscream: I should kill you for that...but because I'm feeling generous today I'll let you live.

Becca: *gulp* Thanks dude.

Nadia: *rubs temples* Anyway, next question is "Did you know the drone you slapped became the most popular one we named Steve?"

Starscream: Steve...popular? Now I've heard everything.

Becca: Hey! Steve is awesome!

Nadia: Totally! All the fans out there who love Steve leave a message!

Starscream: I once again question your sanity.

Nadia: *goes cross-eyed* We're totally normal :P Anyway next question is "Do you blame the producers for anything?"

Starscream: Yes...I have to live off scraps of energon.

Producer: Stop bringing us into things! We are already dealing with the death of Breakdown, Jesus I didn't realise he was so popular. *leaves*

Becca: Is he a magician or something?

Nadia: I have no idea...anyway! Next question is "Before the war, were you ever in notorious gangs?"

Starscream: Many in fact. I was leader of 2 of them.

Becca: And how did they work out for you?

Starscream:...I'd rather not discuss it.

Nadia: Fair enough. Ok next question is "Are you worried all the drones might one day come after you for revenge for being mistreated?"

Starscream: They wouldn't dare! I am far to powerful for them.

Nadia: But you run away a lot?

Starscream: Only when nesecarry...

Becca: *whispers* Which is all the time*

Nadia: *chuckles* Ok last question is "Was Megatron ever like a bully to you as a kid?"

Starscream: Absoloutly not, we were the bullies together *evil grin*

Nadia: I hate bullies...oh and this person has a message for you it's "Starscream it would be so awesome if I was your brother."

Starscream: Who wouldn't want to be my brother.

Nadia:...I can name a few. Anyway thanks 'Kingstriker' great questions. Ok now we have 'DarkDrago' and the first question is "Would you ever create the Combaticons like your G1 self?"

Starscream: I already did...they were less than successful.

Becca: We know.

Nadia: Poor things...anyway next question is "What happened to Thundercracker?"

Starscream: I don't know! Maybe he's dead or roaming the stars.

Nadia: That would be cool. Ok next question is "Why didn't you just take the null ray upgrade when you lost your arm?"

Starscream: You see I am not a bug fan of...change. So when Knockout suggested it I was not happy. My arm was perfectly fine.

Nadia: *Dreamy sigh* Knockout...

Becca: *pops balloon*

Nadia: Huh? Oh another one.

Becca: I bought I whole pack with me :)

Nadia: Fair enough. Ok last question is "What was it like when Arcee had both scared the living crap out of you and getting beaten by her?"

Starscream: Humiliating! I was lucky to get out of there...

Nadia: She is one tough cookie. Ok thanks 'DarkDrago' great questions! Ok now we have 'Lambor Terror Lep' and her first question is "What is the best part about being a decepticon?"

Starscream: I am no longer a Decepticon. But the best thing about it was torturing the Autobots.

Becca: If you hurt my Bumblebee I'll kill you!

Nadia: Ok Becca breath in and out.

Becca: *calms down* Thanks

Starscream: What was that?

Nadia: Don't ask. Ok next question is "What do you think of the other decepticons?"

Starscream: Arachnid is a trecherous femme, Breakdown is strong but clumsy, Kncokout is smart but doesn't care about anyone but his paint job, Soundwave is incredibly sneaky and Megatron is nothing more than s statue, admired but nothing useful.

Becca: Ouch that's harsh.

Nadia: Tell me about it. Ok next question is "What do you think about the Autobots?"

Starscream: Bulkhead is too big for this world, Arcee is fast but unclear of who she needs to back away from, Optimus is too good...he needs to die already! Ratchet may be clever but is so old, and Bumblebee is fast but annoying.

Becca: *growling*

Nadia: Oh dear god...

Becca: *screaming loudly*

Starscream: Shut her up!

Nadia: *pops on of Becca's balloons*

Becca: Huh? What happened?

Nadia: You went into crazy mode.

Becca: Oops...sorry.

Nadia: Ok next question is "How did you become such a back stabbing son of gun?"

Starscream: A what?

Becca: You don't want to know...

Starscream: Ok well I have always thought that I should be in power. But Megatron got in my way, so I pretended to be loyal to him so he would gain trust and then I would get rid of him once and for all.

Nadia: That's horrible! But you'll just take that as a compliment so let's move on. The next question is "What is it like being kicked out of war ship?"

Starscream: Humiliating. Everyoneon that ship is trying to kill me!

Becca: You betrayed them though, so of course they are.

Starscream: I betrayed Megatron, not the others.

Nadia: Whatever...ok next question is actually for the producers it says "Yeah Nadia tell the producers I would like a word with them?"

Producer: Oh no not another one! We aren't coming out!

Becca: Where are you coming from?

Producer: Nothing you need to know *leaves*

Nadia: That went well. Ok a message for you Starscream is " If he ever sells bee out to anyone agian I will come hunt him down and kill him does he get the message got that #%^$#*&."

Starscream: What was that last bit at the end?

Becca: Censored for the younger generation watching this.

Nadia: Excatly. Ok Becca this is for you *looks at Starscream*

Starscream: Alright I'm going *leaves*

Nadia: Ok it says "will you share Bumblebee with me and get to get OP com for me I think he is Awsome!" And she said "Way to go Becca for having bees back!"

Becca: Thanks! Only looking out for my handsome ' I think Optimus is awesome to but I can't, I don't think he would like to give his com-link to everyone. And no you can't have Bumblebee's com-link he's mine! Mine all mine!

Nadia: So sorry about that...she's very protective of him. Anyway thanks 'Lambor Terror Lep' great questions! Ok let's get Starscream back *shouts* YOU CAN COME...

Starscream: Ok I get it!

Nadia: Ok now we have 'Sky's Breaker' and the first...message? *shrugs* for you is "Might I say, you look very much like a femme. I know it's because your a seeker 'n all (they're my favourite!), but all the other guys are manly!"

Starscream: *Growls* I look nothing like a femme! How dare you suggest such a thing!

Becca: AAAHHHH! *hides behind Nadia* Help.

Nadia: Starscream! Behave or your going in the naughty corner!

Starscream: *hangs head* sorry...

Nadia: It's ok. Now first question is "How is it, that even though you try and try again, you always have 'FAIL' written on any of your schemes to take over?"

Starscream: It's not like I plan them to fail! Those Autobots keep on ruining my plans.

Nadia: For a good reason...anyway last message is "Please give Megatron my best wishes for world domination. Though, between you and I, he's too demanding and... something. I'll think of the something later."

Starscream: I will not tell him that...he'll rip my spark out!

Becca: He has a point.

Nadia: *nods* Ok thanks 'Sky's Breaker' great questions/messages :P Ok now we have 'darkmachines' and the first question is "Why do you want to be leader of the Decepticons? Can you be happy being second in command?"

Starscream: Because you get to have the most power! You can rule over the Decepticons and lead them to victory!

Becca: *whispers* I don't see that happening any time soon.

Nadia: *holding in laugh* Ok next question is "Are Thundercracker and Skywarp your brothers?"

Starscream: No...I have no brothers.

Becca: Awww that's sad.

Nadia: Very sad :( Ok next question is "How do you feel about Dreadwing taking over as the new second in command/new air commander?"

Starscream: Furious. Not only was I kicked out but replaced within seconds! How humiliating.

Nadia: But...*sighs* don't worry. Ok next question is " What are your thoughts about your other counterparts of other Transofrmers series?"

Starscream: They are evil, selfish, rude and power hungry...they match me perfectly.

Becca:...No comment.

Nadia: Me neither. Ok last question is "If you could team up with one of the other Starscream for a different TF series, which one would you pick?"

Starscream: It would have to be the one from the Transformers Animated one. He created drones and they all turned out perfectly...I could use them to destroy Megatron.

Nadia: Just like he wanted. Ok thanks 'darkmachines' great questions! Ok now we have 'Spirit the wolf' and the first question is "Why do I like ur character?"

Starscream: Because you have good taste.

Nadia:...Whatever floats your boat. Ok a message for you is "LORD MEGATRON IS WAY BETTER THAN U!"

Starscream: No he is not! He is just an ornament to look good for the Decepticons!

Nadia: Ok! Geez scary. Ok another message is "If hurt Bumblebee EVER again then i will personal rip ur spark out myself (Becca is alowed to join me)"

Becca: Yeah! No one messes with Bumblebee!

Starscream: Oh yeah I'm scared of puny humans.

Nadia: You have no idea...ok this message is for you Becca. It says "Becca can i have bees com plz?"

Becca: Nope...he's all mine mwahahahaha!

Nadia:...You done yet?

Becca: *thinks* Yep.

Nadia: *rolls eyes* Ok last message for you Starscream is "I HOPE THAT BUMBLEBEE KICKS UR ASS TO CYBERTRON AND BACK!"

Starscream: There is a very slim chance of that happening.

Nadia: Ok thanks 'Spirit the wolf' great questions/messages! Ok now we have 'kcrb0202' and the first question is "Where is Skywarp and Thundercracker?"

Starscream: How am I supposed to know?

Nadia: Alright calm down it was just a question. Well next question is "What do you think of the bug girl?"

Starscream: Bug girl?

Becca: I think they mean Arachnid.

Starscream: In that case she is a trecherous, evil, deceiving femme who needs to have her spark ripped out.

Becca: I hear you dude!

Nadia:...Ok then. Next question is for Becca...

Starscream: Alright I'm going! *leaves*

Nadia: Ok it is "Becca what are our plans on the bug girl?"

Becca: *evil grin* Well I am going to get a big group of people who hate her and we are going to give her the worst torture imaginable.

Nadia: And what is that?

Becca: We are going to remove all of her legs one by one...

Nadia:...I wonder what goes on in that head of yours? Ok *shouts* STARSCREAM...

Starscream: I'm back, stop shouting.

Nadia: Ok...anyway next question is "do you know Megs is cross eyed?"

Starscream: *laughing* I do now...I can't wait to torment him about that!

Nadia: If Megatron comes after me...I'm gonna get you 'kcrb0202'. Ok next question is "on a scale of 1 to 101 how much do you hate Earth?"

Starscream: 9. Technolagy here is so primative and the humans are annoying. But the only good thing about it is the energon here.

Becca:...Charming, calling us annoying.

Nadia: I know right! Anyway next question is "apart from the bug girl whos your least favorite Con here?"

Starscream: Defiantly Megatron. He's just a show off.

Nadia: Fair enough. Ok this person also has a message for you "Star You are one of my fav Cons and YOU EVERY MESS WITH BUMBELBEE EVERY AGIN I WILL FIND YOU TELL MEGS WHERE YOU ARE...I love you but dont mess with Bee hes awesome and I love him but not like Becca does."

Starscream:...Do your fans hate me or something?

Nadia: Probably, only because you messed with Bumblebee. Anyway thanks 'kcrb0202' great questions! Ok now we have 'Starburst22' and her first question is "Why is it that Megatron always harps on you for not succeeding, but he has never even hit Arachnid?"

Starscream: I don't know...maybe he doesn't like hitting femmes.

Becca: Oooo he's secretly a gentlemen.

Nadia: I find it hard to believe but ok. Next question is "Has anyone ever told you that you are brilliant?"

Starscream: Nope...but I have now.

Nadia:...no comment. Ok next question is "Did you know that I think you are the hottest thing to land on the earth?"

Starscream: Yes I am hot, and thanks you have great taste...for a human.

Becca:...I have nothing to say.

Nadia: Neither do I. Next question is " Would you ever join the Autobots; I think you would be the thing they needed to win the war once and for all..."

Starscream: No...why would I want them to win?

Becca: Because you don't want Megatron to win?

Starscream:...Good point. Still I wouldn't join them in a million earth years.

Becca: What about after that? *laughing*

Starscream: Haha your so funny, so funny I forgot to laugh.

Nadia: *laughing* Anyway last question is "Are you ok with the nickname Screamer; cause if your not, I will totally stop calling you that..."

Starscream: Sure...ok?

Nadia: I think it's quite cute. Ok this person has a message for you "You are the down-right sexiest, hottest, handsomest, cutest, and overall irresisteble mech I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. I also think that you would make an excellent leader, if only the others would pay attention to you for once. I will gladly help you take over the Decepticons; I've always hated Megatron for the way he treats you. And I don't think you're a coward. You just know when you can't win; I'm the same way. So many other things I could say, but I don't want to bore you with a mere human's praise. But if you ever have anything you want me to do, just give me the order, and I will fullfill it, my Lord. All Hail Lord Starscream!"

Starscream: Yes! You are a loyal subject! Please praise about me more fleshling!

Becca: *whispers* Someone's full of himself.

Nadia: *nodding* Ok thanks 'Starburst22' great questions! Ok now we have 'ironhide'sgirl' and her first question is "Did u know your SEXY!"

Starscream: Yes I know very much.

Becca: God he's as bad as Knockout.

Nadia: Do not question Knockout's sexiness!...Sorry fangirl moment. Ok mext question is "Out of all the Autobots who do u hate the most?"

Starscream: Defiantly Arcee. She is just so perfect and is always humiliating me.

Nadia: Short and sweet. Next question is "Did u know your my favorite of all!"

Starscream: I do now...

Nadia: *face slaps* Anyway next question is "On a scale 1 to 10 how much do u hate humans?"

Starscream: 10. They are so annoying, some are traitors and they are so primative.

Becca: Hey! We're not all bad.

Nadia: I know! Anyway next question is for me...

Starscream: I'm getting really tired of this *leaves*

Becca: Ok it says "will u try to get Starscream 2 go out with me if he says no 2 my next question?"

Nadia: Sure I can try but I can't make any promises.

Becca: Ok *shouts* STAR...

Starscream: Stop shouting already.

Nadia: Geez, someone's moody. Ok the last question is "Will u go out with me? I LOVE YOU!"

Starscream: Sure.

Becca: *goes wide eyed* Wait what? Just like that?

Nadia: We thought you were gonna putup a fight.

Starscream: But then she won't leave me alone!

Nadia:...Good point. Anyway thanks 'ironhide'sgirl' great questions! Ok now we have 'The-spawn-of-unicron' and the first question is "some of my friends [and sometimes me] call your heel shaped feet "hooker boots of DOOM" any comments?"

Starscream: Well you would be right, they are doom for anyone I am kicking.

Becca: Ouch that has to hurt.

Nadia: Very true. Next question is "ever get mistooken for a femme?"

Starscream: Never...are you trying to say something human?

Nadia: *looks into camera* Be very afraid...Ok next question is "whats with the feminen fiqure anyways, is it just part of your altmode or is there "more then meets the eye" going on here?"

Starscream: *growls* I do not look like a femme! I should kill you for that!

Nadia: Looks like your in his bad books. Ok next question is "on the internet people pair you and Lord Megatron alot... any comments?"

Starscream:...The people who do that are most wrong! I hate him!

Becca: They can do what they want!

Nadia: True that! Anyway next question is "your such a coward... why are you one of my fav characters?"

Starscream: Firstly...I am not a coward why does everyone think that? Second, because I am great!

Becca: Whatever you say dude.

Nadia: *snickering* Ok next question is "what did you do before the war?"

Starscream: I was in gangs...that's about it.

Becca: Boring!

Starscream: *point cannon at Becca* Is it?

Becca: *shaking* Oh no of course not.

Nadia: Honestly you two are terrible. Ok last question is "do you miss the way life was before the war?"

Starscream: No...it was far to boring, we have excitement now.

Becca: And death...

Nadia: And betrayal...

Starscream: Alright I get it!

Nadia: *smiling* Anyway thanks 'The-spawn-of-unicron' great questions! Ok now we have 'Withered Rose of Tears' and the first question is "Why do you have such a high pitched voice?"

Starscream: I don't know! I was born that way!

Nadia: Ok, geez someone woke up on the wrong side of stasis. Anyway next question is "Are you ready to watch for Round 2 between Soundwave and Airachnid?"

Starscream: Of course! But Arachnid has disappeared so I don't think it will happen anytime soon.

Becca: Damn it! I bought a camera and everything.

Nadia: Maybe when she comes back there might be. Ok next question is "Has someone ever rick-rolled (pranked) you?"

Starscream: No...they wouldn't dare.

Nadia: They would be very dead. Ok last question is "Why do you wear heels?"

Starscream: Because it gives more damage to enimies.

Becca: Clever...

Nadia: I should try that. Ok thanks 'Withered Rose of Tears' great questions! Ok now we have 'FireRain1999' and her first question is "Did u know i love you?"

Starscream: I seem to have a lot of people that love me.

Nadia: I know suprising right? I mean umm...next question! "Do u like cats?"

Starscream: No. I don't know why people think they are cute.

Becca: Because they are so small and fluffy.

Nadia: So are puppies! Ok next question is "Do you go crazy if you can't fly?"

Starscream: Absoloutly. Not being able to fly was horrible.

Nadia: I felt really sorry for you. I would hate it. Anway next question is "Are u claustrophobic?"

Starscream: No...I shouldn't be I am usually in small spaces.

Becca: Because your hiding?

Starscream: Exactly.

Nadia: Fair enough. Ok a message for you is "If i were a cybertronian I would help you kill megatron. I love your voice!"

Starscream: Thank you human, you have good taste.

Nadia: You are very vein aren't you?

Starscream: So?

Nadia:...whatever. Next question is "Whats it like to fly?"

Starscream: It's very exciting. It brings, what you humans call adreninline.

Becca: I wanna be able to fly!

Nadia: Me to, then I could fly out of school! Ok next message for you is "I like ur feet!"

Starscream: Ummm...thanks?

Nadia:...I have nothing to say to that. Ok next question is "Will u go out with me? please?"

Starscream: Sure, the more the merrier.

Becca: Player!

Nadia: Tell me about it. Next question is "Where you a scientist before the war?"

Starscream: No...I was always a warrior.

Nadia: Short and sweet. Next question is "Did you know that Bulkhead killed your first clone? I was all like: NOOOOOOO! DON'T KILL HIM, OR I WILL KILL YOU BULKHEAD!"

Starscream: Thank you for telling me, now I know who to kill next time I see him.

Becca: That's a bit extreme don't you think?

Nadia: He is a villain after all, I don't think extreme is in their dictionary. Next question is "Can I come live with you please? And by the way u are my most favorite Decepticon EVA!"

Starscream: Umm...no. If you do then everyone else will and I think I migth kill myself.

Nadia: Bit harsh. Anyway next question is "What is your vehicle mode?"

Starscream: A fighter jet, a very fast machine if I do say so.

Becca: *Whispers* how many more questions?

Nadia: *Whispers* Not that many. Ok next question is "How fast can you fly?"

Starscream: Apparently faster than the speed of sound.

Nadia: Wow that is fast, don't you feel sick?

Starscream: Not at all.

Nadia: Ok then. Last question is "Do you think your awsome cause i think your awesome!"

Starscream: I thought I was awesome before anyway.

Nadia: *sighs* Well your done now, you may go.

*Starscream leaves*

Becca: God he was really vein! Even more than Knockout.

Nadia: It was really annoying! Anyway next I will interviewing the scary Megatron! So you know what to do. See ya.

*turns camera off*

**A/N: I am so so so so sooooooooo sorry I haven't updated. I went to Wales, and I have had loads of school work, and I had writers block. But anyway I am so sorry. I hope you like this chapter :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Nadia: *turns camera on* Hello my lovely bunch. Today we are interviewing Megatron...

Becca: Who is running late.

Nadia: He's a busy guy...be grateful he hasn't squashed us. Ok well...

Selena: Wait!

Becca: Ahhh a fangirl!

Nadia: Calm down Becca this is my friend Selena, what took you so long?

Selena: I couldn't find my weapon *pulls out weapon*

Becca: What is it?

Selena: I dunno but it turns robots into sparklings

Nadia: Awesome! Ok well here he comes...Megatron everyone!

Megatron: Greetings humans

Nadia: Right let's get on with the interview. These first questions are from 'ratchetsfangirl' and the first question is "You have the craziest shoulders i have ever seen. How do you get them like that?"

Megatron: They were put on my when I fought in the arenas, I have kept them ever since.

Nadia: The poor person who comes into contact with them...anyway next question is "Do I see anything happening between you and Arachnid maybe?"

Megatron: *laughs* I would rather be ripped apart by Optimus himself then be with Arachnid.

Becca: Yaaaay! Another meber for our cause. Wanna be a part of it?

Megatron: Fine.

Selena: Wow that was easy, I guess I don't need these after all...

Megatron: So your the theif who stole our weapon! Hand it over and I'll let you live

Selena: Leave me alone and I won't turn you into a sparkling.

Nadia: You've both been here 5 minutes and your already causing a scene. Ok well next question is "-On a scale of 1 to 10, how awesome do you think Ratchet is? (note- anything below an 8 equals instent death.)"

Megatron: She likes Rachet? Pfft he's pathetic, I would him a 1.

Selena: Ooooo he's a dead man walking.

Becca: Hey! I was gonna say that

Nadia: *Looks into camera* Help...Well then next question is "how tall are you?"

Megatron: 100ft.

Becca: Wow your huge!

Selena: Duh! He is a robot.

Becca: Ok I get it.

Nadia: *face palms* Ok next question is "do you think i should wear my blue shoes or grey?"

Megatron: What sort of question is that?

Becca: Just answer it.

Megatron: I think grey...

Selena: Nah I think the blue

Becca+Nadia: Same

Megatron: Girls a strange

Nadia: That's what makes us special. Ok next question is "do you watch my little pony friendship is magic?"

Megatron: That program needs to go to the lowest parts of hell!

Selena: *gasp* That's a bit extreme isn't it?

Megatron: That stupid program is so...sweet it makes me sick

Becca: Geez calm down dude, Nadia let's ask the next question.

Nadia: Right well her last question is "if i gave you a bunch of energon, would you let me draw a mustache on your face?"

Megatron: Maybe...I'll have to consider.

Nadia: Ok well thanks 'ratchetsfangirl' next we have 'XXmusicandicecreamXX' and the first question is "what were you like before the war?"

Megatron: I was a warrior in the arena fighting for the pleasure of others...I was unstoppable!

Selena: *yawn* Ok we get it

Nadia: *whispers* Unless your trying to kill yourself I suggest you don't torment this guy.

Selena: Sorry.

Nadia: Ok next question is "What is your favorite color?"

Megatron: Black...perfect for blending in

Becca: This guy doesn't stop thinking about fighting.

Nadia: Tell me about it. Ok last question is "would you go out with me?"

Megatron: No...I don't like humans

Nadia: We're screwed...ok thanks 'XXmusicandicecreamXX' great questions. Ok now we have 'Kingstriker' and the first question is "Don't you know evil never wins in the end?"

Megatron: Evil will win because I am leading the great Decepticon army!

Becca: Bla bla bla no one cares.

Megatron: *points cannon at Becca* Oh really?

Becca: *nervous laugh* Let's not get violent here.

Selena: Wow you have a habit of doing that don't you?

Nadia: Unfortunatly, now let's play nice and go to the next question. It's "Any thoughts of bringing Shockwave to the warship?"

Megatron: I am hoping Shockwave will join our cause, but I do not know if he lives.

Nadia: You never know...anyway next question is "Is the warship Trypticon?"

Megatron: No it is simply known as Nemisis.

Selena: I like the sound of Trypticon better

Nadia: Me to, it sounds more menacing. Ok next question is "What do you do outside the show?"

Megatron: Normally I plan our scheme's for domination!

Becca: I am not gonna say anything as I am afraid he will shoot me.

Nadia: Good idea. Ok next question is "Blame the producers for anything?"

Megatron: Yes I do...how come the autobots win most of the battles?

Producer: Jesus Christ people, we need to calm down! The autobots win most of the time because they are the good guys...end of. Now if you'll excuse me, there have been rumors going around that Bulkhead is gonna die and I have a lot of fangirls to deal with. *leaves*

Selena: What just happened?

Becca: No idea, he just pops out of nowhere...it's kinda scary.

Nadia: Tell me about it...ok last question is "What is your opinion on Jack?"

Megatron: He is just like Optimus in so many ways...but I believe with a little persuasion he will join us instead.

Nadia: Good luck with that. Ok thanks 'Kingstriker' great questions! Ok now we have 'Designation Drift' and the first question is "Do you belive in love?"

Megatron: No...it only holds people back.

Selena: *gasp* Everyone has to believe in love

Becca: Dude...he is the leader of the decepticons! If he was seen with posters in his room of some girl, I think his reputation might go out of the window!

Selena:...Good point.

Nadia: Anyway! Next question is "Isnt Soundwave sexy?"

Megatron:...I don't see him that way so no.

Nadia: Oooo harsh! Ok next question is "Can you tell Soundwave I love him?"

Megatron:...No

Becca: Awww why?

Megatron: Because he will be distracted from his duties.

Nadia: Awww sad times :( Ok next question is "Can you make me a full fleged decepticon so I can be close to Soundwave?"

Megatron: Does this girl have a problem?

Nadia: Nope...she is just in love!

Megatron: *sighs* You can become a decepticon but you must prove yourself.

Becca: There we go, now she can be near Soundwave.

Selena: How romantic...

Nadia: Ok next question is "Did you know I love Jazz?... Dont tell soundwave!"

Megatron: Why did I need to know that?

Nadia: *Shrugs* Maybe she wanted to tell you. Anyway next question is "Isnt Nadia a great person?"

Becca: Awwww how cute!

Selena: Reviewers are so nice!

Megatron: She's alright...for a human.

Nadia: Awww thank you. Ok these next two things are for me and Becca so you need to wait outside.

Megatron: Don't be long *leaves*

Becca: Ok her message for you Nadia is "Canary and Rustichia say hi"

Nadia: Lol hello!

Selena: I don't get it?

Becca: Probably a private thing.

Nadia: *smirks* Ok and a message for you Becca "Great job defending your boyfreind!"

Becca: Oh we aren't going out...

Nadia: Yet

Becca: *Blushing* But thank you

Nadia: Ok *shouts* MEGATRON YOU CAN COME BACK!

Megatron: Finally.

Selena: Watch it grumpy!

Nadia: Ok then thanks 'Designation Drift' great questions. Now we have some from Becca herself so take it away Becca.

Becca: Ok my first question is "How do you feel about your workers, past and present? Such as Shockwave, Soundscream, Archinide, Knockout…"

Megatron: Let's just say the one's that are in the past are there for a reason. The one's that are with me at the moment are useful to me.

Selena+Nadia: *dreamy sigh* Knockout...

Becca: Oh boy *pops balloon* Wake up!

Selena+Nadia: Sorry.

Megatron:...You humans are strange.

Nadia: I know...it's what makes us special!

Becca: Ok my next question is "Who do you hate most of the Autobots? I pretty sure I know the answer, but it can't hurt to ask…"

Megatron: Optimus Prime is my most hated enemy.

Becca: *yelling* I knew it!

Nadia: Duh! It's not hard to figure out.

Becca: *pokes tongue out* Anyway next is "What Autobot do you hate second?"

Megatron: Arcee..she thinks she is so perfect but she is far from it.

Nadia: *sighs* It's a good thing you didn't say Bumblebee

Megatron: Why?

Selena: Because Becca loves him

Becca: And you would not be standing if you had said Bumblebee.

Megatron: I would like to see you try human.

Nadia: Now be nice children! Becca please continue.

Becca: Ok my next question is "If you weren't as bad as you are, do you think you'd ever have a chance with Arcee?"

Megatron: No...I already said I don't like her.

Becca: Fair enough ok "Do you know Optimus is going to kick your butt?"

Megatron: He will never win...not while dark energon flows through my veins.

Selena: *whispers* Crazy!

Nadia: *giggles* Shhh I don't wanna die yet.

Becca: Oh by the way Just a fair warning, if you every lay a finger on my Bumblebee…or ever enter into his head again…so help me God that I'll do things that I'll regret and have to go to confession for.

Nadia: Damn that is serious!

Megatron: I have no intension to go back into that mind again.

Becca: Good! Oh and I need your advice. Should I wear my yellow dress next time I see Bumblebee or should I just dress normally?

Megatron: I don't care

Nadia: I think you should wear your dress...he would like it

Selena: Totally I mean it's yellow...what else does he need to know?

Becca: Thanks. Ok I'm done

Nadia: Thanks Becca, great questions. Ok now we have 'Spirit the wolf' and the first question is "do u know tht i love u?"

Megatron: I do now...you have good taste.

Selena: They're all the same

Becca: Each and every one of them.

Nadia: *rolls eyes* Ok next question is "can i join the cons?"

Megatron: You can...if you prove youself to me

Nadia: Short and sweet. Next question is "how do u feel about people pairing u with optimus?"

Megatron: It is disgusting! I would never feel that way for him!

Selena: Alright keep your knickers on

Becca: *laughing*

Megatron: Why you little...

Nadia: Oi! No bad language in here! Ok next question is "can i have ur com plz?"

Megatron: No...it is only for decepticons.

Nadia: Bummer...anyway next question is "plz dont kill me but have u ever noticed tht u are crossed eye alright with ur nickname 'megs' or do u prefer 'megan'?"

Megatron: I prefer to be called Lord...what did she say?

Becca: Oh dear the time has come!

Selena: God help us...

Nadia: Yeah umm...everyone has noticed your eyes, they are crossed.

Megatron:...CURSE YOU MAKE UP ARTISTS!

Make up artist: Darling you look fabulous don't listen to them

Becca: Dude! Producers and make up artists! I feel like I'm on the set.

Selena: Hey where did she go?

Nadia: No idea...ok last question is "can u kick starscreams ass for me?"

Megatron: With pleasure.

Nadia: Ok then...thanks 'Spirit the wolf' great questions. Ok now we have 'JazzGirl221' and her first question is "Did you know that you are stupid, ugly, and fat? What do you think about that?"

Megatron: Did you know I know where you live human...

Selena: Oooo what a comeback!

Becca: How do you know?

Megatron: Soundwave knows everything.

Nadia: Good point. Ok next is "How come you still haven't killed Optimus? Do you have a soft spot for him?"

Megatron: No...Optimus isn't so easily defeated.

Becca: Tell me about it, everytime I see you two fighting he always wins.

Nadia: Don't make him angry...I would like to leave this place alive. Anyway last little message is "Optimus is WAY better than you."

Megatron: I highly doubt it.

Selena: Everyone has their own opinions.

Megatron: But whoever doesn't support us is wrong.

Nadia: *Rolls eyes* Ok thanks 'JazzGirl221' great questions! Ok now we have 'DarkDrago' and the first question is "What was it like controlling terrorcons with Dark Energon?"

Megatron: You could feel the power of the army...and the energon.

Becca: Creepy, I didn't like them.

Nadia: Neither did I. Ok next question is "Would you ever make energon cubes like your g1 self did?"

Megatron: I would like to...but we have no idea how to.

Nadia: Short and sweet. Next question is "What are you going to do to Jack Darby since he gave optimus the reloaded matrix? Are you going to turn him into a cybertronian and put a mind control collar around his neck so he has to do whatever you command him to do like destroy the autobots?"

Megatron: That is a very good idea...well done.

Becca: *Sarcastic* Way to go dude!

Selena: Poor Jack.

Nadia: Well let's hope for the best. Ok last question is "Exactly how many relics or weapons of yours are stored in the iacon vaults?"

Megaton: 110

Selena: Really?

Megatron: It would be 111 if you gave the weapon back!

Selena: No way! Keep away or I'll use it on you.

Nadia: Will you two ever learn? Anyway thanks 'DarkDrago' great questions! Ok now we have 'Sky's Breaker' and the first question is "Why not have Soundwave be the SIC instead of Dreadwing? Soundwave did beat up Airachnid, after all."

Megatron: Because he doesn't ever talk on camera, I need someone who can oder others.

Everyone: Oh makes sense now!

Megatron: Creepy...

Nadia: *pokes tongue out* Anyway next question is "Have you ever tried human music?"

Megatron: I have...I like their heavy metal.

Becca: Trust you.

Nadia: Anyway next question is "What are some of your other mistakes, aside from letting Scream live?"

Megatron: Not killing Optimus when I had the chance.

Selena: I knew he was gonna say that!

Nadia: *giggles* I think everyone knew

Selena:...Just let me live my glory!

Nadia: Alright. *rolls eyes* Next is "Good luck in world domination (if you can get that far... heh)"

Megatron: I believe me...I do not need luck.

Nadia: *Sighs* Anyway thanks 'Sky's Breaker' great questions! Now I believe Selena has some questions for you so...take it away Selena.

Selena: Oh ok umm..."would you go out sometime, we can shoot OP and starscream."

Megatron: I like the way you think human.

Becca: That's kinda harsh

Nadia:...Do I even need to say anything?

Becca: *thinks* Nope.

Selena: Anyway "what do you think about miko?"

Megatron: She is rebelious I'll give her that, but I know she will make a big mistake one day...just you wait.

Nadia: I'd hate to admit it...but I think she will to.

Becca: I think everyone does.

Selena: She does do it a lot. Ok "What happen to the crew when they found out that breakdown died?"

Megatron: Everyone was shocked...but we decepticons know we must not dwell in the past. We have a war to win!

Nadia+Becca: Heartless!

Selena: Fair enough...anyway "Will you kidnap the kids and control them?"

Megatron: Good idea! And they autobots won't hurt them...perfect!

Becca: Great! I feel sorry for these kids.

Nadia: Tell me about it.

Selena: Woops...my bad. Anyway I'm done.

Nadia: Ok thanks Selena great questions! Ok now we have 'youllbeinmyheart1997' and the first question is "Where were you and the cons in the begining since ya were spat out into space somewhere?"

Megatron: We were in the ship...until we found earth.

Becca: That's kinda boring.

Selena: Yeah didn't you do anything else?

Megatron: No...why?

Nadia: Nevermind. Ok next question is " what is dark energon like in your systems? Is it like a drug?"

Megatron: You may describe it as that...it is so powerful to us.

Nadia: I can see...anyway last question is "Where do ya come up with such diabolical plans?"

Megatron: If I told you...I would have to kill you.

Selena: Awwww come on!

Becca: Please tell us?

Megatron: No!

Nadia: Meanie. Ok thanks 'youllbeinmyheart1997' great questions! Ok now we have 'Lambor Terror Lep' and the first question is " What is the best thing about being the decepticon leader?"

Megatron: You get the most energon.

Selena: That is a pretty good reason.

Nadia: *nods* Ok next question is "What do you think about the other decepticons?"

Megatron: Starscream is nothing but a coward, Arachnid was clever...it's a shame she wanted me dead. Breakdown was very strong and good for battle. Soundwave is very loyal and a great spy. Knockout is a good doctor but is too vein. Dreadwing is the finest second in command I have ever had.

Becca: So pretty good response?

Selena: That's a suprise...

Nadia: Usually it's all been bad. Anyway next question is "What do you think about the Autobots?"

Megatron: Optimus I don't even need to say. Arcee is very skilled but I believe she is vein when it comes to fighting. Bumblebee is fast but doesn't know when to quit. Bulkhead is strong but far too clumsy. And Ratchet is nothing but Optimus' lap dog.

Becca: Well I know someone who isn't gonna be happy.

Nadia: Be very afriad Megatron. Anyway next question is "How much do you hate Starscream?"

Megatron: Let's just say...next time I see that traitor he will be nothing but scrap metal!

Selena: Poor Starscream...

Becca: Wow now I know not to get on your bad side.

Nadia: Me to! Anyway last question is "In a cage fight who would win you or Optimus Prime? ( Optimus would wipe the floor with Megatron)"

Megatron: *laughs* He would never beat me in a cage fight, you are talking to an undefeated warrior from the arena's!

Becca: Someone's full of himself

Selena: In case you didn't notice they all are!

Becca: Alright miss moany pants

Selena: Wanna say that to my face?

Becca: Bring it!

Nadia: If you two don't shut up you are out of the interview!

Selena+Becca: Sorry :(

Megatron: I was expecting a fight to break out.

Nadia: *rubs temples* Anyway a message for you "Message for megatron if he does not stop trying to kill Optimus Prime I will # $% up so bad he will end up in junk yard to rust."

Megatron: I would like to see you try

Nadia: You have no idea...anyway thanks 'Lambor Terror Lep' great questions! Ok now we have 'ironhide'sgirl' and she has a few messages for you so I'll give them to you all at once "I really don't like u i mean your ok but yea sooo...Starscream would make a WAY better leader than u...If u don't leave The Autobots and Starscream alone I will kill u I can work a rifle HAHA and u r very stupid and u can't kill me cause u don't know where I live so... BURN!"

Megatron: Oh you are mistaken...I know where everyone lives thanks to Soundwave. And I am far more superiour than that wimp!

Selena: Jesus christ she has a lot to say...

Becca: Let's hope Megatron doesn't find her

Nadia: We're praying for you...anyway a question for you Megatron is "Would u please leave Starscream,The Autobots and everyone else alone or I kill u because I know how 2 work a rifle?"

Megatron: A rifle is no match against me girl...so that failed.

Becca: Good point.

Selena: The bullets would just bouce off of him...

Nadia: Alright everyone let's calm down...ok thanks 'ironhide'sgirl' great question. Ok now we have 'The-spawn-of-unicron' and the first question is "If I told you the location of the Autobot base would you let me live to be your pet when you take over the world?"

Megatron: You can become an honoury Decepticon if you tell me their location!

Becca: *glares at camera* Tell him where they are...and I will be paying you a visit!

Selena: Wow she's protective over 'Bee

Nadia: Obviously. Ok next question is "Is Soundwave your best friend or just a loyal soldier?"

Megatron: We do not have "best friends" he is my loyal soldier...nothing more.

Nadia: Kinda boring but ok. Next question is "Why are you so awesomely evil?"

Megatron: I was made to be.

Selena: *rolls eyes* By Optimus Prime bla bla we know!

Becca: Hey! It's my job to have quick comebacks!

Selena: Say's who?

Becca: Says me!

Nadia: ENOUGH!

Selena+Becca: Sorry...again :(

Nadia: You two need to get along! Ok next question is "Remember when Starscream was holding up that cave roof,how long did you wait to help him out?"

Megatron: *chuckles* A few hours...I helped him out when he was about to collapse

Selena: Oooo evil!

Becca: Super evil!

Nadia: Anywho last question is "Ever get attacked by a SpaceSlug?"

Megatron: What is that?

Becca: Weird little slimy thing that hangs around in space

Megatron: In that case no

Selena: He probably hasn't even seen one.

Nadia: Have you?

Selena:...No

Nadia: *rolls eyes* Ok thanks 'The-spawn-of-unicron' great questions! Ok now we have 'FireRain1999' and the first question is "Do u like cats?"

Megatron: The crew have been telling me of this question...and my answer is no.

Everyone: NOOOOO!

Megatron: Don't even say about how cute they are!

Becca: How did you know?

Selena: The crew must have told him.

Nadia: Oh fine. Well the next question is "What is ur vehicle form?"

Megatron: A fighter plane.

Nadia: Short and sweet. Next question is "Do u have a crush on anyone?"

Megatron: No...love is too complicated.

Becca: *sniff* No it isn't...

Nadia: Tell me about it! I love...love *laughs* Anyway next question is "Why do you hate optimus so much?"

Megatron: Because he was made a Prime when I was meant to be!

Selena: But you wanted to over throw the government!

Becca: He didn't believe in violence he wanted peace

Nadia: He earned it fair and square.

Megatron:...I don't care! I was great...now we are fighting because I wanted to be a Prime!

Nadia: *facepalm* Anyway next question is "Do u like poptarts?"

Megatron: What are poptarts?

Selena: Little sweet things

Megatron: We do not eat human food so no...

Becca: That's boring...

Nadia: I know. Ok now this person said "Starscream should be leader!"

Megatron: Why do people like him so much? He would probably use you to help him live!

Becca:...That would probably happen

Nadia: Very true...ok thanks 'FireRain1999' great questions! Ok now we have 'kcrb0202' and the first question is "on scale of 1 to 10 how much do you hate earth?"

Megatron: 2

Selena: What?

Becca: Every Decepticon hates earth!

Megatron: Dark energon lives in this planet...besides if I am to take control of a planet it would be this one.

Nadia: Thank you...in a weird way. Ok next question is "I told Starscream if he ever mess with Bumbelbee again that I will find him and tell you where what do think of that?"

Megatron: I think that you are very clever for a human.

Nadia: Of course you would...next question is "do you think Starscream is a dum dum?"

Megatron: He isn't a "dum dum" he was actually very clever, but his cowardly ways got in the way.

Selena: That is a very good point.

Becca: Never thought I would here something like that from you.

Nadia: You and me both. Ok next question is "WHY DID YOU RIP OUT BEES VOICE BOX I HATE YOU FOR DOING THAT?"

Becca: Her and me both...

Megatron: He would not provide me the information is wanted...so if he wouldn't talk I wasn't going to let him talk ever again.

Becca: *vibrating*

Selena: Uh oh *hides behind wall*

Nadia: Come on Becca *takes Becca outside*

Megatron:...what?

Nadia: *comes back in* Sorry about that...she loves Bumblebee and...

Becca: *screaming*

Selena: She is very protective

Megatron: Let's just go to the next question

Nadia: Ok it is "WHY DID YOU GO IN TO BEES HEAD HES PROBABLY EVEN MORE SCARED OF YOU?"

Megatron: Good! I want him to be. And I needed his body to get mine back.

Becca: *still screaming and shouting*

Selena: Umm...when is she gonna calm down?

Nadia: *shrugs* she is pretty mad about it so...I have no idea. Anyway next question is "which version of you do you hate the most here are the ones I know of G1 Animated and the movies?"

Megatron: If I had to choose it would be the movies...I am barely in them!

Selena: But the main stars have to get the most screen time...

Megatron: I am a main star!

Nadia: Alright! Jesus Christ...Ok a message for you is "I hope Optimus kills you soon from the continuities I know of"

Megatron: *laughs* He will not kill me any time soon...

Nadia: Oh and here's a message for Becca...

Becca: *comes back in*

Selena: You ok now?

Becca: Yeah...for now.

Nadia: Ok you have a message Becca it's " I love your plan I cant wait till it gos in to action"

Becca: Oh don't worry it will soon!

Nadia: Ok thanks 'kcrb0202' great questions. Oh you have a message Megatron from 'peytonluvsoptimus' it says "if he hurts optimus or star again I'll kick his...tell him optimus is better then him and has a cooler alt form."

Megatron: Why is everyone against me?

Selena: Because you hate Optimus

Megatron:...Moving on

Nadia: Ok thanks 'peytonluvsoptimus' great message. Ok finally we have 'InuYashaSong2000' and the first question is "Why do you look so scary?"

Megatron: I have to...I can't look nice. I wouldn't be as threatening.

Nadia: Good point ok next question is "Do you like pie?"

Megatron: I don't like human foods!

Becca: Alright dude we got the picture!

Nadia: Anyway next question is "Why are you so ugly?"

Megatron: *growls* You better keep that mouth shut human...

Selena: Jesus we're not even finished yet

Nadia: Almost...this person has a message it's "AND SO HELP ME IF YOU EVER HURT OPTIMUS AGAIN I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND KICK YOUR SORRY AFT TO THE DEEPEST PART OF SPACE AND I WILL MAKE SURE YOU DIE."

Megatron:...*growls*

Nadia: Umm...thanks 'InuYashaSong2000' great questions...

Megatron: THAT IS IT! *get's cannon out*

Selena: Oh my god! *uses weapon*

Becca: Oh my god what did you do?

Selena: I turned him into a sparkling.

Megatron: *crawling and cooing*

Nadia: We are so dead when he goes back to normal

Selena: Yeah...I don't know how to turn him back.

Becca: What? Oh god this is gonna take a while...

Nadia: Ok everyone we are done with the decepticons...which means that I have one last person to interview...M.E.C.H! So keep those questions coming and I'll see you soon. Now if you'll excuse me I have to try to bring Megatron back to normal.

*turns camera off*

**A/N: I am very sorry about the wait again...stupid tests. Also I can't believe it's almost over :( It's so sad...but I still have M.E.C.H to interview so keep those questions coming! And thank you for being lovely as always you sexy bunch! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Nadia: *turns camera on* Hello everyone welcome back to the Transformers interview!

Becca: And yes we are alive... barely.

Nadia: Basically, we told Selena to go home as Megatron was most likely to kill her first. After Selena went Megatron turned back to normal...he was not happy. So let's just say we're on Megatron's list.

Becca: For people to kill *shudders*

Nadia: Anyway today we are going to be interviewing M.E.C.H, but not Silas as he is occupied...so we're interviewing one of his men named George. Say hi.

George: Hello

Nadia: Right let's begin. These first questions are from 'Designation Drift' and her first question is "why are you so interested in the transformers?"

George: Because their technolagy is better than ours. We must have that for ourselves.

Becca: Oh so that's why you're always trying to cut them open!

Nadia: Pretty gross if you ask me. Ok last question is " Isn't Soundwave georgeous?"

George:...No who's Soundwave?

Nadia: A decepticon. You won't know him. Anyway she has a message for you it's "Don't ever go after soundwave or else. Hope you fail at everything!"

George: Ha! What's a girl like you gonna do? Cry?

Becca: Don't even go there...we're tougher than we look.

Nadia: Got that right! Anyway thank 'Designation Drift' great questions. Ok now we have 'Skellington girl' and her first question is "Why did you hurt breakdown and Bumblebee?"

George: To get information from them for our own purposes.

Becca: *whispers* Selfish much?

Nadia: *giggles* Anyway last question is "why did you need Bee's T cog?"

George: For our own Transformer, that's also why we "hurt" Breakdown.

Nadia: *shudders* Not cool. Oh and here's a message from her to prove that we are tough. "IF YOU LAY ONE FINGER ON KNOCKOUT OR ANY CON, I SWEAR TO PRIMUS AND GOD I"LL STARP YOU, STRAGLE YOU, STAB YOU, BLOW YOU UP WITH A BUZOKA, FEED THE REMAIN TO SHARKS,AND THROW THE SHARKS TO A VOLCANO."

George:...We are going to need better security from now on.

Becca: Told you!

Nadia: Anyway thanks 'Skellington girl' great questions. Ok now we have 'kcrb0202' and the first question is "do you like Junior Mints note I was eating some?"

George: Yes...is that relavent?

Nadia: Nope...it's funny though :P Ok next question is "what do you think of 30 Seconds to Mars song this is war note I was listing to it?"

George: Music is a distraction. I don't listen to it.

Becca: *gasps* But...music is awesome!

Nadia: I don't think I could live without it. Anyway next question is "WHY DID YOU GO AFTER BREAKDOWN AND NOT BULKHEAD?...I wouldn't like it if you went after either of them but wow Breakdown."

George: Because when we saw them fighting each other Breakdown was the winner...so we went with him.

Nadia: Always out for the best aren't you? Ok next question is "what do you plan on doing with Breakdowns body?"

George: Because Silas is almost dead we have decided to put him into the body of the dead Transformer.

Becca: That is too creepy...like something you would find in a horror movie.

Nadia: Tell me about it. Ok next question is "what made you to try to make Transfromer?"

George: They are more powerful than us...and that can't be allowed.

Becca: Are we in some horror movie or something because I'm really creeped out.

Nadia: Don't worry I'll make sure nothing bad happens while we're here. Ok next question is "whats your favorite color?"

George: Green...just like our uniforms.

Nadia: Short and sweet...kinda. Anyway last question is "whats your favorite type of car mine is chevy camaro?"

George: Mine is an army truck. Fast and strong.

Becca: Meh, boring.

George: Say that again...I dare you *pulls out gun*

Nadia: Woah now kids lets play nicely with each other! Becca...don't tease and George put that gun away.

Becca and George: Sorry

Nadia: Ok...anyway thanks 'kcrb0202' great questions! Ok now we have 'InvaderRife' and the first question is "DID YOU TAKE SCREAMYS T-COG?SO HELP ME I WILL DESTROY YOU! D:"

George:...maybe

Becca: Hahaha he's scared.

Nadia: What did I say about teasing Becca?

Becca: Oh yeah I forogt sorry.

Nadia: *rolls eyes* Next question is "why is Silas so dumb? :D"

George: DON'T EVER CALL OUR GREAT LEADER DUMB AGAIN!

Becca: Ahhh! *hides behind Nadia*

Nadia: Woah calm down George it's just a question.

George: But...

Nadia: sssshhhh! The last question is "what does M.E.C.H even stand for?"

George: I don't even know...it sounds good though.

Becca: Yeah it's kida menacing.

Nadia: Very true...*shakes head* Anyway a meaasge for you "I loved it when you guys hurt OP (I hate prime GO DECEPTICONS!) I HATE YOU M.E.C.H!"

Becca: *eye twitches*

Nadia: Oh no...*backs away*

Becca: *into camera* HOW COULD YOU HATE THE AUTOBOTS YOU LITTLE...*censored*

George: *jaw drops*

Nadia: *facepalm* Come on Becca time for you to cool off *takes Becca outside*

George: *into camera* Wow you guys are scary.

Nadia: *comes back* She'll be ok in a little while. Anyway thanks 'InvaderRife' great questions. Now we have 'ratchetsfangirl' and her first question is "Did you know that "Silas" was actually a name of a leading member of the early Christians?"

George: Yes I did why do you think he's called that?

Nadia: I didn't know that...thanks for sharing :) Ok next question is "-You teamed up with one of the biggest FAILS in our galaxy. Starscream. What the crap were you thinking bro?"

George: Hey! We didn't know that until much later on.

Nadia: She does have a point. Ok next question is "Have you considered getting plastic surgery on your chin? 'Cause it's huge." That's for Silas by the way.

George: His chin isn't that big...

Nadia: *raises eyebrow*

George: Ok it is...but don't tell him I said that.

Nadia: Wouldn't dream of it. Ok next question is "How old are you?" Again, that's for Silas.

George: I think he's around 45...I'm not sure.

Nadia: Short and sweet.

Becca: *comes back in*

Nadia: Better now?

Becca: Yeah I'm good.

Nadia: Oh next question is "My toes are painted the exact same color as your armor. Does that make you feel happy?"

George: Yes it does, good taste.

Nadia: *rolls eyes* ok next question is "Are you married?"

George: I'm not and neither is Silas.

Becca: Why?

George: Because we think they would hold us back from reaching our potential.

Nadia: Charming...anyway next question is "You know those face masks you have all of your team wear? Can I have one? I think they're really cool."

George: Umm...ok?

Nadia: Short and sweet. Last question is "I love your sense of style. Want to go shopping with me sometime?"

George: No thanks, too busy.

Becca: *mumbles* trying to ruin my 'Bee's life...

Nadia: Shhh! I know you're mad about that but you've just let your anger out. Anyway thanks 'ratchetsfangirl' great questions. Ok now we have 'InuYashaSong2000' and her first question is "Why is technolgy more important than humans?"

George: Because without technology...there is nothing.

Becca: But before technology people managed fine without it.

George: But not as fine as now.

Nadia:...whatever. Next question is "Silas, How did you get the scar?"

George: Years ago he worked for the military, he was almost killed in battle when someone cut his face open...he's had it since.

Becca: And there goes my lunch *gags*

Nadia: It's sad but gross that someone cut his face open. *shudders* Anyway next question is "Do you like Justin Bieber? (I dont)"

George: I hate that boy! He looks and sounds like a girl!

Becca: Well he got something right

Nadia: *laughs* Ok last question is "Cupcakes or Cookies?"

George:...Cookies I guess?

Nadia: Ok thanks 'InuYashaSong2000' great questions! Ok now we have 'Lambor Terror Lep' and her first question is "(Sils)How did you all get so but ugly?"

George:...I can't answer that. But I will find you for that.

Becca: *into camera* Hide...

Nadia: Ok then...next question is "why did you clone Optimus Prime? ( thier is nothing like the real thing)"

George: Because he is the most powerful...from what we heard.

Nadia: That's true. Next question is "How come your clone came out like but ugly dum hass?"

George: It looked just like Optimus so you're calling him ugly.

Becca: He's got ya there.

Nadia: *facepalm* Next question is "How did you all you mech guys be come such A-holes?"

George: To annoy girls like you.

Becca: Ouch. Harsh.

Nadia: My readers are lovely, don't mess with us! Ok next question is "Will you guys Kill Arachid she needs to go?"

Becca: Yeah! Kill her instead!

George: We were going to but she disapeared before we could.

Nadia: Excuses. Ok next question is for Becca so you need to wait outside.

George: Alright but don't take long *leaves*

Nadia: Ok it says "Becca will you put the hurt on Mech?"

Becca: Gladly, especially after what they did to my poor Bumblebee.

Nadia: *shouts* GEORGE...

George: Alright I'm back.

Nadia: Ok last question is "Did any of you Mech guys get love as kids or just get the crap beat out of you?"

George: No! You little...

Nadia: No swearing! It's forbidden.

George: But...

Nadia: No! Ok a message for you is "If you guys ever thouch Bumblebee agian I will hunt you all down and kick your sorry hass out to space. If you guys ever clone Optimus Prime agian I will hunt you all down and beat the life out of all you Mech A-holes. Mech will NEVER WIN TRANFORMERS RULE! I think the cons should kill mech."

George:Just you wait girl...I will hunt you down.

Becca: But you don't know where she lives

George: That's what you think..

Nadia: Creep. Ok thanks 'Lambor Terror Lep' great questions. Ok now we have 'KnockOut'sFanGirl221' and her first question is "Can you turn me into a Cybertronian?"

George:...No.

Becca: Meanie.

Nadia: Ok last question is "Are you for the Autobots or the Decepticons?"

George: Neither!

Becca: Come on! If you had to choose.

George: If I had to choose it would be the Decepticons...they have the better stuff.

Nadia:...anyway a message for you"YOU SCUM! IF YOU SO MUCH AS LAY A FINGER ON ANYBOT OR ANYCON I WILL RIP YOU TO SHREDS! YOU MADE BUMBLEBEE HURT, KILLED BREAKDOWN, AND TEAMED UP WITH AIRACHNID! I WILL KILL YOU WITH A PIECE OF PAPER!"

George: Hey blame the producers...

Producer: Stop...bringing...us...into...this! We're already being attacked by Bulkhead fangirls because of the most recent episode! Leave us alone! *leaves*

Becca: Is he a stalker or something? He seems to follow us everywhere.

Nadia: I gave up wondering. It just annoys me. Ok thanks 'KnockOut'sFanGirl221' great questions. Ok now we have 'peytonluvsoptimus' and the first question is "Is Silas in breakdowns body?"

George: Yes...how did you know?

Becca: Dude everyone knows.

George: We're not as secretive as we thought.

Nadia: Obviously...anyway a message for you "HOW DARE YOU COPY OPTIMUSS FINE AFT BODY AND MAKE IT LOOK ALL OLD AND YELLOW!AND!HOW DARE YOU STAB HIM,I ALMOST CRIED!PLUS,HOW COULD YOU STEAL SCREAMERS TCOG,AND POOR WITTLE BEE!I LUV OPTIMUS AND SCREAMER SO MUCH THT IF YOU HURT THEM AGAIN THEN IM GONNA KILL YALL!WHEN YOU COME BACK IN BREAKDOWNS BODY I HOPE OPTIMUS AND STARSCREAM TAKE TURNS BEATEN THE TAR OUTTA YOU!AND THEN STARSCREAM SAYS STAY DEAD!"

George: *on walkie talkie* Double the security around here.

Nadia: Ok then...thanks 'peytonluvsoptimus' great question and message. Ok now we have 'ironhide'sgirl' who has a quick message.

George: Another one? Fine...

Nadia: it says " Hurt Bumblebee Breakdown or Starscream ever agian and I will rip out your heart and then blow u up because that is what I do!"

George: *on walkie talkie again* actually...triple the security around here.

Becca:...I was gonna tease but I'm afraid you might kill me so I won't.

Nadia: Good choice Becca. Ok finally we have 'Sophia901' and the first question is "why are you so obbsesed of weapons and crying out loud the transformers are not weapons they are living beings so just back off!"

George: We need to be the best with technology so that why we want the know everything about those Transformers.

Becca: Just stay off my Bumblebee.

Nadia: And my Knockout! Ok next question is "I bet your tryng to take over the world?"

George: *sarcastically* No really?

Nadia: Oi! No teasing the reviewers! Ok more messages "if you try to take bumblebees teagog again or try to hurt him i will kick your butts all the to the sun! Becca i'm so in your amry and your plans against arichnid oh and go against megatron as well for ripping bumblebees voice box out and going in his head and almost making him take dark energon."

Becca: Yaaay another recruit! Welcome to the team!

George: Can I do now?

Nadia: Yeah you're done. Bye.

George: *runs out*

Becca: Oh a question for us. It says "selena how in the heck did you get in the nemisis without being spoted or being heard and makeing it out alive."

Nadia: I'll answer for her. Basically she had this weird portal thing that transported her onto the ship and she wasn't heard at all.

Becca: Hey we're done!

Nadia: Oh yeah thanks 'Sophia901' great questions! Ok next time I will be interviewing Wheeljack...if we can find him. Until next time my lovely readers!

*turns camera off*

**A/N: I am really sorry I didn't update sooner. I had a lot of exams and was revising like crazy. Anyway I was wondering have you seen the new feature where you can put a picture for you story? Well I was thinking if anyone would be so kind as to make me one? It can be a little competition, whoever makes the best picture can be in my next chapter. If you want to do it you can PM me...of course you don't have to I was just curious. Ok love you all bye bye!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Nadia: *turns camera on* Hello my sexy viewers! I know it's been a while but let me explain...I've been trying to find Wheeljack this entire time!

Becca: He's not the easiest guy to find as he travels a lot.

Nadia: Anyway, you've pretty much guessed that I have found Wheeljack, say hi Wheeljack.

Wheeljack: Hey

Nadia: Now lets get started! These first questions are from 'Designation Drift' and her first question is "How did you get those great swords?"

Wheeljack: Well, back on Cybertron each wrecker had to have a special weapon and I was given the swords as my master thought I wad the best for them.

Becca: And he was right! You're awesome with them!

Nadia: Couldn't agree more. Ok next question is "Did you train yourself to fight?"

Wheeljack: Well my master taught me most of he time but I trained myself to become better.

Nadia: And she has a message for you it's "I'm sorry that Soundwave beat you... But I was sorta rooting for him sorry WheelJack!"

Wheeljack: Meh, don't bother me just as long you don't hurt my friends.

Nadia: Ok thanks 'Designation Drift' great questions! Ok now we have 'youllbeinmyheart1997' the first question is "Can I have a ride on the JackHammer?"

Wheeljack: Sure...just as long as you don't do a Miko.

Becca: She can be annoying.

Nadia: And reckless...anyway next question is "What is your favorite color?"

Wheeljack: It was have to be green and red, can't choose between the two.

Nadia: My favourite colour is red to!

Becca: And why is that Nadia? Is it to do with a certain robot?

Nadia: *blushing* A-anyway lets move on! Next question is "Which Con do you hate the most?"

Wheeljack: Dreading...he nearly blew Bulkhead up

Becca: *shivers* He's creepy when he's angry

Nadia: I'm gonna move on so no injuries are made. The last question is "Why do you irritate Ratchet?"

Wheeljack: 'Cause it's funny.

Becca: Short and sweet.

Nadia: Oh and there's a message for me. It says "KNOCKOUT. IS. MINE! -fangirl screams- I will hunt you down, capture you, and give you to Arachnid. :D"

Becca+Nadia: Oh no she didn't!

Becca: Does she want to be added to the people I want to kill?

Nadia: *mumbles* Find happy place...find happy place...*Normal* Ok thanks "Autobot-Blurr 221" Great questions. Now 'kcrb0202' has some questions and the first one is "Why is your name Wheeljack?"

Wheeljack: Well...I don't know to be honest. I guess I was just given it ya know?

Nadia: I understand. Ok next question is "you do know that you are Christmas colors?"

Wheeljack: No...is that a bad thing?

Becca: No I don't think so anyway...

Nadia: Well anyway the next question is "what do you think of your G1 counterpart?"

Wheeljack: Never met him before so I don't know.

Becca: I'm guessing you haven't met anyone apart from the Transformers Prime guys?

Wheeljack: Yeah, I don't wanna get involved with our counterparts.

Nadia: Everyone's entitled to their own opinion. Next question is "how do you feel about science?"

Wheeljack: It's pretty cool, it helped make my weapons and bombs so it's ok in my books.

Becca: Science is involved in everything we use and do.

Nadia: Unfortunately it's so boring when we learn about it in school. Ok next question is "what do you think of Bumblbee? Say anything bad and I will try to find you and attack you."

Wheeljack:...You have some weird fans.

Becca: *shrugs* Oh well, their crazy but fun

Wheeljack: Anyway Bumblebee is pretty cool, I haven't really had the chance to talk to him but he seems alright.

Nadia: Well done you answered correctly!

Becca: If you did say anything bad about my Bumblebee I would...

Nadia: Hey! We're keeping this K rated ok?

Becca: *Mumbles*

Nadia: Ok now next question is "For Nadia and Becca have you read The Hunger Games books and seen the movie?"

Becca: I have the books but I haven't read them yet, nor have I seen the film.

Nadia: I have read the first book and seen the film. I'm currently halfway through the second book. Ok thank you 'kcrb0202' great questions! Ok now we have 'Skellington girl' and her first question is "Can you take this weapon from me and shoot knock out with it. *gives him the sparkling gun* I want a baby knock out."

Wheeljack: Sure, that would be a sight I would pay to see.

Becca: Just try and make sure you don't get killed.

Nadia: I dunno he might like it and say how cute he looks. Anyway next question is "How did you meet Bulkhead?"

Wheeljack: Well when you're a wrecker you get put into groups to go on missions. Me and Bulkhead were always put together and we just got along right away.

Becca: *Sniffs* Such a beautiful story I'm touched.

Nadia: I dunno if I'd call that a beautiful story...anyway last question is "What happen at the battle that Bulkhead talk about?"

Wheeljack: Which one? We've had so many that I can't say all of them as we would be here all day.

Nadia: Well I'll just leave that to the readers' imaginations to figure out. Ok thanks 'Skellington girl' great questions. Now we have 'LunarShadowAngel' and her first question is " "How long have you known Bulkhead?"

Wheeljack: About a thousand solar cycles.

Becca: Wow that is a very long time.

Nadia: To us maybe, but it might be a short period for them. Ok next question is "Has you opinion of Optimus Prime changed?"

Wheeljack: Well I thought he was just like any other leader, they let everyone else do the dirty work. But he is nothing like that, he actually gets involved and risks his life for everyone.

Becca: He is an amazing leader!

Nadia: He is really cool. Anyway final question is ""Do you have a crush on anyone?"

Wheeljack: No, I haven't got time for love.

Nadia: But love is special...oh well. Thanks 'LunarShadowAngel' great questions. Now we have 'Starscreamfan' and their question is "Did u ever think that u'd end up here on Earth twice?"

Wheeljack: Never in a million years. I don't stay in the same place more than once, but I guess fate had another idea for me.

Becca: Well it's a good thing you did, the autobots need all the help they can get.

Nadia: Couldn't have put it better myself. Ok thanks 'Starscreamfan' great question. Now we have 'Sophia901' and her first question is "wheeljack why did you not stay on earth?"

Wheeljack: Well when I first left I didn't because there is a whole universe to discover out there, and maybe even see some of the old crew. But I came back to make sure Bulkhead was doing good.

Becca: You also came back to stop Dreadwing.

Wheeljack: Yeah that to.

Nadia: *rolls eyes* Anyway she has a message for you "Wheeljack I have a crush on you I do like Bumblebee but he is already with Becca and plus you are really handsome."

Wheeljack: Well...thanks that's nice of you.

Nadia: Awww that was cute! Ok next question is "how did you get captured by the cons?"

Wheeljack: They jumped me, caught me by surprise. I was knocked out and carried onto the ship. Next thing you know I'm dangling from chains.

Becca: Well that's not very nice.

Nadia: Decepticons usually aren't very nice. Ok last question is "what do you think of raf miko and jack?"

Wheeljack: They're cool kids, Miko is seriously one tough girl. Raf is very brainy like Doc...except not as grumpy, and Jack is very brave and cares for everyone.

Nadia: Okie dokie thanks 'Sophia901' great questions! Now we have 'Lambor Terror Lep ' and their first question is "How did you become a wreker?"

Wheekljack: Well, I was always one to do the most dangerous missions anyway. So I was made to join by my commander.

Becca: But you like being a wrecker?

Wheeljack: Couldn't be anything better.

Nadia: Ok next question is "What is the craziest thing you and Bulklhead ever did?"

Wheeljack: *chuckles* It was be when we were fighting the cons on Cybertron and we got a fembot to distract them while me and Bulkhead beat them up from behind. They never saw us coming.

Becca: Even robots are pervy...

Nadia: I agree with you there. Ok next question is "What do you think of Team Prime?"

Wheeljack: Well I like them all. Of course Bulkhead is my best friend, but the others are pretty cool too. Even Doc.

Nadia: Awww that's sweet. Ok next question is "Can I become an Autobot and a wreker?"

Wheeljack: I dunno...you've gotta have guts to be a wrecker.

Becca: They go on the most dangerous of missions.

Nadia: Not for me but whatever floats your boat. Ok she has a message for you and it's "WheelJack I think your sexy and awsome. WheelJack I think you and Bulkhead are bad hass wreckers. WheelJack I hope you kill that no good con who tried to blow up Bulkhead."

Wheekjack: Oh don't worry he's been taken care of, and thanks.

Nadia: Oh and she has a message for the producers. "Nadia tell producers thier on my list for the most recent episode and if they kill off Bulkhead I will hunt them down. All so ask them Why did Breakdown have to be killed off?"

Producer: God damn it! Leave us alone! I have had so many fangirls trying to kill us for the season finale! I have too much to worry about than your stupid interview!

Becca: What did you say?!

Nadia: Oh no you didn't!

Producer: *sweating* Bye! *runs away*

Nadia: Viewers do me a favour...if you see him, make him suffer slowly and painfully. *smiles* Ok thanks 'Lambor Terror Lep' great questions. Now we have 'FireRain1999' and the first question is "what is being a wrecker like?"

Wheeljack: It's cool, I get to kick the cons butts a lot and I get a lot of satisfaction from it.

Becca: Yeah kick their butts!

Nadia: Anyway next question is "Do you like cats?"

Wheeljack: Meh their ok, but they're so small so I'm afraid of stepping on them.

Nadia: Fair point. Next question is "what do you think of earth?"

Wheeljack: Very blue. I must admit you have beautiful scenery here.

Becca: Yep, it's what I would like to call home.

Nadia: Ok next question is "what do you think of the decepticons?"

Wheeljack: They can all go to hell for all I care. Especially Megatron...

Becca: *Shivers* He's creeping me out again.

Nadia: I'm with you there. Ok next question is " how was the fight with soundwave?"

Wheeljack: I will admit he is one of the most skilled Decepticons I have ever met. He was not easy to fight at all.

Becca: He kicked Arachnids butt without even trying.

Nadia: That's why I like him that little bit. Ok next question is "Have you ever tried human food?"

Wheeljack: No, am I supposed to?

Becca: No, but it would be nice to try it don't you think?

Nadia: Well any-who next question is "did you like the way you looked in the transformers dark of the moon movie?"

Wheeljack: Well yeah I guess, but his paint job was a bit boring.

Nadia: I agree, your one is better. Ok next question is "how would you feel if bulkhead had died?"

Wheeljack: I would feel like the insides of me were ripped out. Bulkhead is like a brother to me, if anything happened to him I would never forgive myself.

Becca: Awwww that was so sweet! *sniffs*

Nadia: I know! So cute! *coughs* Anyway next question is "do you have feelings for any of the autobots or decepticons?"

Wheeljack: Bulkhead is like a brother to me but apart from that not really.

Nadia: Fair enough. Ok next question is "Do you like music?"

Wheeljack: Yeah, my favourite type is R&B

Becca: I can see that, it would suit you.

Nadia: That's very true. Ok last question is "what breed of dogs and cats do you like?"

Wheeljack: Umm...I don't know any breeds. But I do like them though.

Nadia: Oh and she has a message for you "Three words: YOU ARE COOL!"

Wheeljack: Thanks. You have nice readers.

Becca: They are very nice.

Nadia: They inspire me to do this. Ok thanks 'FireRain1999' great questions. Now we have 'Zsign KRay' and their question is "Jackie, why are you So AWESTRUCKING AWESOME?! You are my favourite out of every Cybertronian!"

Wheeljack: I...don't know. Well I guess every wrecker has his strong points. *winks*

Becca: And thousands od fangirls just died from over exposure to hotness.

Nadia: Very true. That was just for you fangirls. Ok thanks 'Zsign KRay' great question. Ok Wheeljack you're finished thanks for coming.

Wheeljack: No problem, see ya around. *leaves*

Nadia: Ok thanks for watching everyone. Next we will be interviewing Dreadwing so stay tuned.

Becca: Umm...maybe we should ask Wheeljack for a lift considering we're in the middle of nowhere...

Nadia: *eyes widen* Wheeljack wait! *turns off camera*

**A/N: I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY! I know it has been months since I have updated this...I'm surprised you haven't come to my house in large mobs. Anyway I hope you enjoyed and I will try and make the next one a lot quicker!**


End file.
